


Should Have Been You

by 0alchemy0



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angstier than all of my other stories, Character ODs, Fluffy, I LOVE YURABEK, M/M, More tags to be added, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, Trigger Warnings, Very very super hella minor JJ / Yuri, Whole YOI famalam, mega øøf, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: Otabek is getting married… Not to Yuri, his best friend who has a huge crush on him. But a girl from Kazakhstan.(The story is better than the summary, trust me)





	1. 1

He hesitated. He didn’t speak up. Instead, he watched his best friend fall for someone other than him. What was he expecting? Otabek is straight. Of course he’s going to fall for her. Who wouldn’t? She’s tall, pretty, has money, talent. She is all the things Yuri never was nor will be. He came up with every excuse he could possibly think of everytime Otabek wanted Yuri to hang out with him and his girlfriend, Ashley. She’s slightly a snob towards him. Like Otabek, she skates, but, she’s just so snobby about it. She makes fun of Yuri and his clothing style, and how he wears makeup. Honestly, it’s better than hers. Yuri won’t admit it, nor will he ever tell anyone, that he’s slowly, losing himself. He’s completely torn up about how oblivious Otabek was. How could he have not picked up on how much Yuri loves him? They always hung out together. They skated together. Now, all Yuri does is wish he had gained the confidence to tell Otabek earlier. Otabek had moved back to Kazakhstan with Ashley. Such a happy couple they are.

Finally, Yuri gained the courage to tell Otabek. Again, he was too late. Otabek had proposed to Ashley. Anyone in their right mind would say yes. Yuri was doomed. He got an invite months later. Yuri, will forever and always love Otabek the way Otabek will never love him. He put on a smile when Otabek and Ashley came to St. Petersburg. Yuri gave them a tour around the city. He even offered to have them stay in the guest room in them. They declined. Yuri didn’t know what he would do if they did stay with him. They went shopping for the wedding. Otabek asked Yuri to be his best man. He can’t decline. He won’t. He accepted. Yuri tried everything he could to make it seem like everything is fine. He tried to hold back his tears every time he saw them holding hands, or kiss on the pier at sunset. Otabek even brought Ashley to the place where he asked Yuri to be his friend, he asked Yuri to take a picture of him and Ashley kissing with the sunset behind them. He did what any friend would do and he took the picture. At the park Otabek and Yuri would meet up at and get ice cream, fairy lights were hung all around, illuminating the whole park. Yuri’s heart broke and the broken pieces broke when he heard Otabek say:

“We should have the wedding here, at sunset.” After Ballet lessons when Otabek lived in St. Petersburg, he and Yuri would hang out here and this is the place where Yuri first realized he loved Otabek. He had to leave the two of them. He used the excuse of him being tired. He went to his empty, lonely apartment and cried. He used to plan his and Otabek’s wedding. He had it at the same place as now Otabek and Ashley’s wedding. Yuri never allows himself to cry. He was once told by the one who he loves, that he has the eyes of a soldier. He heard a knock on his door. Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes and did his best to look like he wasn’t crying. It was Otabek. He opened the door.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Yuri nodded and went to close the door but Otabek held it open “You’re not,” Yuri looked behind Otabek and saw Ashley her arms crossed as if she was bored.

  
“Yes, Otabek. I’m fine. I just watched Kiss and Cry,”

  
“Damn, that movie gets me everytime,” he said. Yuri opened the door and invited them both in.

  
“Small,” Ashley said “I think I’m getting claustrophobic. Yuri how do you live like this?” She asked, laughing.

  
“It was an inheritance,” He said “It’s just me so I don’t need a huge penthouse,”

  
“Inheritance from who? Someone working Minimum wage?” She asked, giving him a questionable look.

“Can I get you guys anything to eat? Drink?”

  
“Do you have any Pinot Noir wine?” Yuri shook his head. “You’re a barbarian.” She wasn’t joking. “What do you drink? Tap water? Rum and Coke?”

  
“Anything to eat then?” Yuri asked trying to be nice.

  
“Please tell me you have something gourmet,” Yuri shook his head again “How are you living? What are you eating?”

  
“I eat take out. You don’t need to live off of gourmet food and expensive wines,” Yuri said defensively.

  
“How much did the previous owner of his flat have?”

  
“Enough to pay for his medical bills, the monthly fee, food, running water, electricity, and the cat when he was still here,” Yuri looked over at Otabek for help. He looked at the table.

  
“I don’t need the sass,” Ashley said.

  
“I’m not the one giving you the sass. If you want to mock my living styles, there's the exit princesses,”

  
“Good,” Ashley stood up, reached for Otabek’s hand and she made her way to the door.

  
“I’ll meet you down there,” Otabek said, kissing her cheek. Ashley rolled her eyes and headed out of the apartment. “Seriously Yuri?”

  
“‘Seriously’ what? Otabek?” Yuri asked crossing his arms.

  
“Can’t you just be nice?” He said, Yuri could tell he was pissed off “She’s going to be my wife and you’re my best friend you have to be nice,”

  
“Seriously? You just sat there as she mocked me. One hell of a best friend you are,” Yuri said, getting equally pissed off. “Like you said she’s going to be your wife, you could have told her to stop,”

  
“You could have been not as sarcastic and short with her. It was her idea to come back and check on you. She noticed something was off with you, that your smile doesn’t match your eyes she is right. What’s wrong?”

“Get. Out,” Yuri said through gritted teeth.

  
“No Yuri. What’s wrong,”

  
“Get the hell out,” Yuri said, trying to fight through the tears, trying to fight through the pain.

  
“Yuri, please, what’s wrong?” Otabek took a step closer to him.

  
“You took her to all the places we go to. The small bakery for dinner, the place where you asked me to be your friend, You even took her to our usual hang out spot,”

  
“I don’t get it-”

  
“There isn’t anything to get,” Yuri said. “Not anymore, it’s too late,” Otabek shook his head.

  
“Nothing’s too late,”

  
“Yes, I’m very positive I’m too late. I mean, look at you. Going to marry the girl you love. The man I love, marrying someone else,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Just, leave. She’s waiting for you,” Yuri walked past Otabek and into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Otabek just now realized that Yuri likes him. No, he loves him. As he left the apartment he heard the soft, muffled sobs from Yuri’s room. He knew everything between the two of them was going to change. For better or for worse Otabek had no clue. He got back to Ashley and acted as if his best friend didn’t confess his love for him as he’s weeks away from his wedding.

Yuri didn’t talk to Otabek when he saw him at the rink. He gave him the cold shoulder. Mila was there with Sarah. Mila knew there was something wrong between Otabek and Yuri. Last year, they were inseparable, now Yuri doesn’t even look at Otabek. Mila, Sarah and, Yuri worked on their jumps and spins in their side of the rink. Viktor and Yuuri came. They’re meeting up with Otabek and Ashley to give her private lessons. Mila is like a big sister to Yuri, she was able to tell there was tension between Otabek and Yuri. She was the first to find out about Yuri’s Crush on Otabek.

“Have you planned your expedition skate, Yuri” Mila asked.

  
“Yeah, I’m changing it up a little bit. My style in music,” That caught Otabek’s attention. “I’m pulling a Katsudon,” He leaned in close to Mila, “I’m skating to a song that will catch his attention. It’s ‘I Don’t Think About You’ by Kelly Clarkson.” Sarah’s eyes widened.

  
“That’s. Perfect.” She said, “We have to work on it now. That’s my favourite song,” Yuri smiled, knowing that they piqued Otabek’s interest. It’s just as curious as he is oblivious

.  
“It’s so true to you Yuri,” Mila said.

  
“It is, because it used to bother me, and now, I don’t give a shit,” Yuri said, knowing very well Otabek is listening. They started planning the costume and some of the program. When Otabek, Ashley, Yuuri and, Viktor left the rink, they played the song outloud and they started helping him with his program.

  
“You should end the song looking at him,” Mila said. “That’d get his attention, and it’d get your point across,”

  
“Talk about pulling a Katsudon,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

  
“Come on, if he’s as oblivious as you say he is, why not,” Sarah added. Yuri signed and agreed. He and Otabek made a promise together about doing the exhibitions together. Otabek wasn’t gone long before he came back into the rink and requested to talk to Yuri.

  
“I thought we were going to do a song together like last year with the ‘Welcome To The Madness’” Otabek crossed his arms.

  
“Change of plans. Maybe you and Ashley could do a pair skate together,” Yuri said, brushing hair out of his eyes.

  
“You’re mad at me because I don’t like you back?” Otabek asked, confused and pissed off.

  
“No, I’m mad at you for not telling her to stop dissing me and my lifestyle in my own home,” Yuri rolled his eyes when Otabek didn’t have a counter “One hell of a friend you are Beka. Do you want an award?” Yuri skated off to the centre of the rink with Mila and Sarah. They were only able to come up with the first have of the program, the second is a little bit off. Some of the elements don’t like up with the beat and there is a lot of areas that don’t have anything but him gaining up speed for his jumps and spins. Yuri doesn’t need to take that long to work up the momentum for his jumps and spins, He’s never really skated to a slow song so his steps are off in the context that he’s skating to fast. They were there from noon up until lessons before dinner.

“Yuri,” Yakov yelled from off of the ice “Are you skating in the exhibition?” he asked in Russian.

  
“Da,” Otabek and Ashley entere the rink “It’s still a work in progress,” He replied in Russian. Yakov nodded. He let Mila and Sarah help him with slowing his pase down to match the music while the others did their warm ups. Ashley skates, not professionally, but she skates. She sat on the sidelines and watched. Yakov had them do thirty minutes of spins. Like always, Yuri’s spins were intense and fast. Otabek’s were slower and softer in some sense. Mila and Sarah’s spins were feminine but intense much like Yuri’s. Whenever Otabek could, he tried to apologize to Yuri, he tried to make it better, but Yuri just got as far away from as he could or kept the conversation to small talk. At the end of lessons, Yuri stepped off the ice only for some water and a towel to wipe away his sweat.

  
“We’re going out to dinner, do you want to come, Yuri?” Otabek asked, as he was cleaning the snow off of his skate blades.  
“No thanks. I have to prepare for the Exhibition,” He said, stepping back on the ice. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and he played “I Don’t Think About You” By Kelly Clarkson and he ran through his program. Otabek stayed and watched some of it, trying to figure out what song he was skating to. When he left, Yuri’s eyes welled up with tears. His ankles were hurting and had a lot of blisters. His phone buzzed with notifications from Instagram. Someone had DMed him. Opening it he saw it was Ashley.

Hey Yuri, as I’m sure you know, I’m Ashley. What you’re doing to Otabek isn’t okay. I get it you two got in a fight, but you’re not allowed to go around posting about it on all of your socials. That’s a dick move. I’m sorry for being a bitch to you in your house. But you need to clean up your act and stop acting like an immature kid who walks around, thinking everything has to go his way or damn everyone else. Another dick move of yours, is breaking your promise to him by not skating in the exhibition with him. Otabek and I have talked and one of his friends is going to be his best man, you’re not going to be up there with him if you’re not going to be nice to him and shut him out.

She sent another message.

Also Yuri, he’s completely torn up about you not talking to him. Make his day and just text him. As much as I love him, I’m tired of having to calm him down when he’s crying because of something you’re doing. Thanks, Ashley

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned the music up louder and skated to the song like he’s never skated to it before. He put feeling and power behind every element. This was something new for him, he poured all of his heart, soul, even his emotions into the run through. He didn’t care if his landings were lazy, or if he was tripping over his feet in the step sequences. He just skated like he never skated before. This is something new. Maybe this is what his life is going to be like now that he and Otabek are just friends, and not best friends. It was painful to think about but it’s the harsh truth he has to face. He knew tomorrow was going to be hell only because he was supposed to go tuxedo shopping for the wedding with Otabek. He was going to be the best man. Instead, Mila, being a good sister like figure for Yuri, said she’d be his date for the wedding. He and Mila went shopping. She they were going to match, the colour of her dress was going to match the colour of his tie.

“Do you have any colours in mind Yuri?” she asked as they were walking through one of the shops.

  
“No. I don’t have a preference,” He said, looking down one of the aisles, he saw Otabek and Ashley. They were laughing and smiling. Otabek was joking about wearing a wedding dress and have Ashley wear his suit. He tore his eyes away from them and tried to picked a colour and they were looking for a dress.

“Oh my gosh!” Ashley said, looking down the aisle and seeing Yuri and Mila together looking at dresses. “I never knew they were together,”

  
“No, they’re not together,” Otabek said, “Mila is married, the person Yuri likes is busy so he couldn’t make it,”

  
“He likes a ‘he’ now. How cute,” Ashley said, turning to Otabek. “I don’t believe that. Look how cute they are,” Otabek looked over and saw the two of them rummage through the dresses. Yuri found a cocktail dress and said he’d wear it. Otabek cracked a smile.

  
“Mila is engaged. Yuri knows better than to mess around with someone who is going to get married,” He knew Yuri meant no harm in telling him he loved him. He knew he didn’t say that and have hopes of him leaving Ashley for him. He said it because Otabek asked. He wanted to walk over there and he wanted to talk to him. He could tell he was heartbroken that he wasn’t the best man. It was mainly Ashley’s idea. Otabek still wanted it to be Yuri. A small part of him knew it’s always Yuri, he’s always wanted it to be Yuri. He’s just never known it.

“Maybe he’s mistaken his feelings, thinking love for you is just wanting to be your best friend,” Mila said, pulling out a pastel pink dress. “Ooh, I’m buying this,”  
“Don’t get my hopes up Mila,” He said. Yuri has plenty of pink ties. They left as fast as they could with avoiding Otabek and Ashley. This is his life now. Avoiding Otabek. This “new life” is going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sent more messages to Yuri through Instagram. He never replied to any one them, he didn’t want to feed into that fire. They’d see each other and have super small talk. No matter what happens, Yuri still loves Otabek. How can he not? He’s tried to talk to Otabek many times, but he just can’t bring himself to do so. It seems like everyday, Ashley is sending him more messages. Yuri just continues to ignore her. He has an exhibition program to be working on. He has other things to do that to try to make up with Otabek. How can he face him? Otabek knows Yuri likes, loves, him. There isn’t any way Yuri can face Otabek, knowing he’ll see Yuri differently. There isn’t any way Yuri can talk to Otabek knowing he’ll never in a million years ever love him the way he loves him. It was the middle of the night and Yuri couldn’t sleep. He got out of bed, got changed, and he left the house. He walked to the bar, his favourite bar  
.   
“What will it be Yuri?” The bartender asked, he as young looking boy next to him. “This is Sasha, he is job shadowing me this night,” Yuri waved hello  
“Can I have the strongest thing you have?” The bartender, Sebastian, nodded and he walked off. Sasha stayed near Yuri.   
“Something really bad musta happen, huh?” Yuri nodded. “Hit me,” he said. Yuri sighed.   
“The guy I like, completely oblivious to how I felt toward him. I’m going to watch him get married to the girl of his dreams,” Sebastian handed Yuri a tall glass of the strongest vodka they had. He thanked him and took a big swig.  
“Oh shit, drink away my sir,” Yuri laughed. Sasha had one of the brightest smiles ever. He had brown hair, longer on the top, shorter on the sides. He has baby blue eyes and a five o’clock shadow.   
“That’s not even the worst part,”   
“Oh do tell,” Sasha laughed. Yuri took another big swig.   
“His fiancé is a total bitch! I had them over and she was dissing me and my life style in my own house. Then he turns around and says ‘are you mad at me because I don’t like you back?’” Sasha facepalmed. “Right! I can deal with oblivious but that’s were I draw the line. The plot thickens, I was going to be his best man but since all of this shit going on between us, he and his fiancé said it’s best if I’m not up with him,” 

“What a bitch,” Sasha rolled his eyes. “How is someone that oblivious?”   
“I know right! I wasn’t subtle either. Friends of mine asked me if the two of us were dating, I was that unsubtle. What makes it worse is I was bringing myself up to tell him how I felt and he told me he has house news and that he has a girlfriend. That killed me, then when I was tired to being sad, I flew all the way out to Kazakhstan to tell him and he asked me if our friends told me that him and his girlfriend were engaged,” Yuri downed the rest of his vodka. 

“Ah that sucks. I’ve has terrible luck with boyfriends. My first did it out of a dare, the other was a cheating bastard because he thought I was cheating on him. I would never do that, I’m better than that. You probably have it worse,”   
“Yikes,” Yuri said, “Seb, can I have another,” he nodded and gave Sasha the rest of the night off.   
“How many of those are you going to have?” Sasha asked.   
“My record is 5,” Sebastian nodded in confirmation. Yuri told Sasha stories about him and Otabek and Sasha told Yuri stories of his past failed loves.   
“Have you been with anyone else, Yuri?” He shook his head. Sasha’s eyes went wide. “Seriously? Not even during High School?”  
“I was busy, as anyone in all of Russia with a TV would know,”   
“Yes, I’m well aware, Russian Fairy,” Sasha joked. Yuri playfully narrowed his eyes at him. They talked more about their problems.   
“I dunno,” Yuri sighed “I hate myself because I still love him,”  
“New wounds tent to take time to heal, they sting for a while,” Yuri beat his record of glasses of Vodka he called Viktor but remembered Otabek and Ashley were over his house for the next few nights. He still called anyway. He could tell they were all still awake. He could hear laughing. He can make out Otabek’s laugh out of all of them. He had the face of heartbreak on his face. 

“You good?” Sasha asked   
“Yeah, my ride is hosting a party and he’s there,”   
“And you could hear him?” Yuri nodded   
“I can’t wait until this doesn’t hurt,”  
“It’ll get to that point, trust me, it feels like you’re flying,” Yuri looked at the ground and smiled. “For someone who is hella drunk you seem sober,”  
“If I can fake being happy, I can fake being sober,” his words were somewhat slurred. Yuri paid Sebastian and waited for Viktor to text him that he was at the bar. Yuri said bye to Sebastian and Sasha before he stumbled out of the bar and to Viktor’s car.   
“Thank you,” Yuri replied.   
“Do you want to go to yours or mine?” He asked.   
“I’m not a kid, Viktor, I can take care of myself,” Viktor nodded in defence. Once, Yuri got so drunk Viktor brought him back to his place. Viktor also didn’t trust him alone and he was throwing up left and right. Tonight he seemed to be fine. He was looking out of the window with a small smile ghosting his face. Viktor decided on not asking any questions.He helped Yuri up to his apartment. Viktor got a call from Ashley.

“Hey Ashley,” Viktor said into the phone Yuri scowled. m”No, I just needed to help Yuri with something… I’ll be home shortly….. Um, sure….” Viktor handed his phone to Yuri he rolled his eyes and answered it.  
“Yes?” He said tiredly.  
“Yura?” Yuri hung up and handed the phone to Viktor.   
“Yuri, please, he’s worried,” Yuri flipped him off and got under the covers of his bed. “Yuri he said he wanted to come with me to get you, he was that worried.”  
“Then you tell him I said for him to just leave me alone,” Yuri said, his words slightly slurring as he fell asleep. Viktor sighed and walked out of his apartment, and drove to his. Otabek waited eagerly to hear if he was okay.   
“How is he?” Otabek asked in Russian, knowing Ashley doesn’t understand a single word, other than “I love you” and “I love you too”.   
“Drunk,” Viktor replied in Russian, knowing when Yuri comes up in conversations, Otabek talks in Russian because he doesn’t want Ashley to hear.  
“I’m going to head of to bed,” Ashley said kissing Otabek. When they were both sure she was in the room, they continued their conversation quietly in english.   
“Are you sure he’s okay?”  
“Yes, something was different when I drove him home. He wasn’t irritable like he usually is,” Otabek had a confused look. “Maybe he’s already moved on,” Otabek sighed in response.  
“I just hope we can move past this, I miss my best friend,” Otabek told Viktor about how they’re not doing another exhibition together. Otabek was looking forward to this years exhibition they weren’t able to do it last year and the year before. There was a lot of family stuff either if them had to attend to so they missed out on skating together. Otabek misses skating with Yuri. He misses talking to him. He knows he has to give him his space. He was an asshole for not telling Ashley to stop mocking Yuri. He feels guilty he didn’t realize Yuri liked him. He feels like a terrible friend. He texted Yuri, again, apologizing for being an asshole. 

Sasha found Yuri’s Instagram account and DM’d him. He was just checking up on him asking if he’s okay. 

S.Popov: you sure you’re okay?  
Yuri_Plisetsky: Yeah, I just feel a tad bit sick   
S.Popov: Will I see you at the bar sometime soon?  
Yuri_Plisetsky: maybe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I’m gonna pass out  
S.Popov: okay, good luck in the morning XD

Yuri smiled to himself and fell asleep. Sasha was pretty cool. He was funny, and didn’t treat him like a famous person, he felt like a normal person going through heartbreak. The morning was hell. He was in the bathroom throwing up almost all morning. It was worth it, at least he made friend. Signing, he got up and changed into his skating clothes, and got to the rink. 

“Hey Yuri,” Mila said smiling at him.   
“Hey, I was thinking about changing the song again, for the exhibition,” Mila raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Change of heart?”  
“I guess you could say, I just want to move past it and not make a big deal about it,” Otabek walked into the rink with Ashley’s hand in his.   
“Hey Yuri,” he said shyly.  
“Hey,” He replied sitting on one of the benches to get his skates on.   
“Heard about last night, how was this morning?” Otabek asked, butterflies in his stomach, they’re talking, civililly.   
“Oh it’s hell,” Yuri said, getting his other skate on his foot. “Yakov will have my head on a pike if I mess lessons,” Otabek laughed. On ice, they had a couple brief conversations. Otabek couldn’t help but realize Yuri’s skating style changed. It wasn’t angelic, nor angry. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was, but it was just different. Halfway through the lesson, someone Otabek has never seen before was sitting on the sidelines watching. He had brown hair, and a five o’clock shadow. He looked to be roughly the same age as him, if not younger. He looked over at Yuri who looked down at the ice and smiled. When he looked up, he gave the man a wave  
.  
“Who's that?” Mila asked.  
“A friend from the bar,” Yuri replied. Mila’s eyes grew two sizes. “What?”  
“He’s cute,” Yuri didn’t deny it. “Holy shit, Yuri. Wait until I tell Viktor,” Yuri shot her an angry look and she held her hands up in defense. Sasha watched the rest of the lessons. Yuri stepped off of the ice and sat next to his freezing friend.  
“How The hell do you stand this cold?” He asked him. Yuri laughed. “Oh yeah, it’s funny. My ass is frozen, let’s all laugh” Yuri laughed harder. “How you feeling?”  
“Like shit,” Yuri brushed some of his hair out of his face.  
“Didn’t look like it out there, with your spinny jumps,” Yuri smiled “Oh look at you! Two spinny jumps in a row 60 points,” Yuri got his skates off and the two of them left the rink and walked around town. Otabek had a weird feeling.   
“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Otabek,” Mila said in Russian as Ashley and Otabek were walking out of the rink.  
“I’m not,” Otabek replied, a little too defensively. “He just met him, it’s not like they’re getting married,”  
“You have that look on your face,”   
“What are you two saying?” Ashley asked, Otabek was thankful she didn’t know much Russian.   
“Nothing important,”   
“Lies ruin relationships,” Mila said as she walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of y'all are somewhat familiar with my writing, the chapters are short. I write on a google docs and each chapter is roughly three, four pages.   
> Anyway, thank you for reading chapter two, whats in store for my children?? We'Ll NeVeR KnOw  
> XD see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by. Sasha and Yuri were partners in crime. Some of Otabek’s friends, flew to Russia 10 weeks early so they can hang out with him. He took them to Yuri’s favourite bar. He didn’t realize it was Yuri’s favourite bar until he walked in and the bartender slid a glass of beer down the table over to Yuri who swiftly caught it and took a huge swig. Otabek remember just then him and Yuri went to this bar a lot. Otabek had never caught a beer before and he almost dropped his. Since Yuri was of legal drinking, he’s become a regular. He’s been going to this bar for roughly two years now. Just about everyone knows who he is, a lot of fans flock outside of the bar, waiting to catch a picture or a signature. Seeing Yuri and Sasha talk, reminded Otabek of song lyrics Yuri posted on his instagram. It was a silhouette of Yuri doing a Biellmann spin, the caption said: “Nevermind I’ll find someone like you / I wish nothing but the best for you two” Mila is right, he is jealous of how close Sasha and Yuri have gotten over the span of 6 weeks. It took Otabek forever to get Yuri to fully open up to him. Then here comes Sasha, he gets him to open up about everything in a heartbeat. He’s only a year older than Yuri (21 for reference)   
Otabek knows he’s marrying young, it’s what his parents want, he’s only known Ashley for a two years, not even. They’ve dated for one of those two and now they’re getting married. But, he thinks knowing someone for 6 weeks is not long enough before you start dating him. Ge pushed that thought away knowing his jealousy taking over him. Him and Yuri talk, just not as much as he wants. He understands Yuri needs time, but in just 6 weeks he’s already gotten super close, and smitten, with Sasha, the bartender. Sighing, he turned back into the conversation with his friends. 

“Mr. Oblivious is here,” Sasha said to Yuri.   
“Yeah, I know,” He rolled his eyes and took a huge swig of his 3rd drink.  
“Hey, hey don’t overdo it again. Viktor said he’s Japan, so he can’t bring you home,” Yuri smiled  
“You could tho. Come on, I needa drown my sorrows,” Yuri said, downing the rest of it,  
“If you’re too drunk to function properly, then yes I will,” Otabek heard that bit of their conversation. And he felt his jealousy rising inside of him. He was half paying attention to Yuri’s conversation with Sasha, and his friends conversation. He doesn’t know what to think anymore. For moment he thought it was Yuri’s way of getting back at him for not liking him. Yuri would never do that. As the night progressed Yuri’s words were slurred and he could barely walk. Otabek excused himself from his friends and went over to help him. Yuri pushed Otabek away.

“Hey, I got him, don’t worry,” Sasha said, Yuri had his arm around Sasha’s shoulder  
“Yup, he’s got me,” Yuri giggled.   
“No, he’s my friend-”  
“I know you may not trust me, but he’s my friend too, he’ll be fine with me,”  
“You’ve known him for 6 weeks-”  
“You’ve known him for years and managed to treat him like shit. Like I said, he’s fine with me,” He helped Yuri to his car. Otabek walked back to his friends. He lied and said he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Thankfully they didn’t see through his bullshit.

Yuri was sitting in the from seat on Sasha’s car. When he got to his apartment, he got sick. Sasha couldn’t just leave him so he stayed. He went to go sleep on the couch but Yuri caught his arm before he could go far.   
“Plleeeaaseee ssttaaayyyy,” Yuri said tiredly. Sasha sighed, he couldn’t resist Yuri, who can? He got under the covers and almost instantly, Yuri rolled over near him. Sasha smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuri.   
“What happened to pretending to not be drunk?” Sasha asked. Yuri tiredly giggled.   
“I’m tired of pretending,” he said “pretending to be happy for him, pretending to be happy in general,” Yuri wrapped his arms around Sasha as he slowly fell asleep. “Please don’t bolt when I’m asleep,”   
“I won’t,” Sasha said, pulling the covers up more. ‘I won’t, love’ he through, holding the one he likes in his arms. Holding Yuri in his arms. The only bolting was Yuri to the bathroom in the morning. Sasha was in the kitchen waiting for him, he handed him a glass of water and sat next to him at the counter. Yuri leaned his head on his shoulder 

“I’m regretting drinking that much,” Yuri groaned. Sasha laughed “it’s not funny,” he said playfully.   
“Like me freezing my ass of in the rink isn't funny?”  
“No, love, that’s funny,” Yuri laughed. Sasha blushed when Yuri called him love. “Ugh I’m not looking forward to the rink,”  
“You could call in sick,”   
“Clearly you’ve never met Yakov, he’ll work me twice as hard for four times the length of normal practice,” Sasha snaked his arm around Yuri’s waist, and Yuri moved his chair and himself closer to him. Reluctantly Yuri got ready for skating and Sasha drive him to the rink.   
“Thank you for looking after me and driving me here,” Yuri said, leaning over the centre console to kiss Sasha’s cheek.   
“You missed,” he replied, Yuri gave him a confused look, without any hesitation, Sasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuri’s. Fireworks went off in Yuri’s head. “You need to work on your aim, love”  
“I guess I do,” Yuri smiled and winked. He and Sasha got out of the car and walked, hand in hand, to the rink.   
“Don’t fall,” He said to Yuri after he got his skates on and when he was on the ice “if you do I’m going to laugh.” Yuri rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Sasha only winked. Otabek saw Sasha kiss Yuri. Mila heard the rumor from Otabek and she told Sarah and Georgi overheard and before he knew it Viktor knew. Mila, Sarah and, Yuri worked on Yuri’s exhibition program. They also tried to smoke out what’s going on between Yuri and Sasha who was freezing his ass off again. Yuri didn’t tell them anything, and they worked on the program. 

“I’ve never heard ‘Quarter Past Midnight’ by Bastille,” Sara said listening to it on her phone.   
“I need a change of music and style,” he said. Otabek ended up skating over to them.   
“So you and the bartender. What is he giving you free drinks?” Yuri gave Otabek a confused look.   
“What? No, Otabek,” Yuri sighed “I actually like him,”  
“So you’re just over me?”  
“Yes, I am. I think you as a friend,” ‘not a best friend’ Otabek thought.   
“I think he prompted you to drink so much so he could take you back to his house and-“  
“Otabek, you need to stop,” Mila said. Her arms were crossed. Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. He skated off of the ice Sasha walked after him in concern. Yuri heard Mila and Otabek yelling at each other in Russian. Ashley was generally confused and went to see if Yuri was okay. When she got to the locker room she saw angrily cry ranting to Sasha who wrapped his arms around him. She watched as Sasha rested his cheek on the top of Yuri’s head. She entered the room. 

“Is he okay?” She mouthed. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Otabek showed up, more jealousy flooding him. Yuri barely lets people hug him, here he is, letting someone he met not even 6 weeks ago hold him in his arms.   
“Is he okay?” Otabek asked, Yuri’s breath hitched.   
“Yeah, just go,” Sasha said.   
“But-“  
“Just go,” Sasha low key glared at Otabek. When Yuri got his skates off, Sasha escorted him out of the rink and back to Yuri’s house. Yuri apologized for crying and acting like a wimp. Sasha just pulled him into his arms and held him close. As they were cuddling on the couch, Sasha got a phone call, he went into the spare bedroom and answered it. When he walked out of the room, he sat next to Yuri and sighed.

“What is it?” Yuri asked.  
“My flatshare kicked me out because I can’t pay rent,”   
“You can stay here,” Yuri said, Sasha tried to protest, but Yuri stood up, taking Sasha with him “you’re staying here if you don’t have anywhere to live, I’m not letting my boyfriend be homeless,” He couldn’t help but kiss Yuri. They were boyfriends. Yuri was happy with him, he wasn’t hurting as much as when he was alone. They drove over to his flatshare and got all of his things and they drove to Yuri’s and got him settled in. They went out to eat for lunch and were out an about until sunset. Yuri pulled an Otabek and brough Sasha to all of his favourite places in St. Petersburg. All the places he went as a child. Yuri accompanied Sasha at the bar. Although he limited his drinks. Otabek was there with his new best man, Ashley, and one of her friends. They weren’t surprised at all to see Yuri there with a beer in hand. He was surprisingly happy, after the events of this morning. Otabek went over to him.

“Hey,” He said quietly. Yuri nodded in his direction and took a huge swig of his beer, it wasn’t the strong stuff he likes. “I’m sorry about this morning. I was… I was jealous you’re hanging out with someone else,”  
“I’m just tired of being dissed by your fiance. So why hang around the two of you when you don’t say anything to her when she’s being rude,” Yuri shrugged his shoulders. Otabek went to say something to him, but Yuri said something to Sasha. It wasn’t Russian.   
“Since when do you know Swedish?” Otabek asked surprised.  
“Sasha taught me,” He said, Sasha came over and said something in Swedish, Yuri playfully rolled his eyes and handed his empty beer bottle to Sasha who gave him a water and a club soda.  
“Tack,” Yuri said  
“Varsågod,”  
“How many other languages can you speak?” Otabek asked Yuri. He sighed and turned to Otabek.  
“Your Fiance might start to get jealous if she sees you talking to me,” Yuri said, “Go be with your friends. It’s flattering how nicely you treat them,” He added sarcastically. As he walked away, he heard Sasha ask something in Swedish and Yuri replied with a heavy sigh and a “Ja” Otabek guessed it meant “Yes” Most scandinavian languages have “ja” meaning yes. And he used google translate. He acted as if everything was okay. His friends left late, but he knew Yuri was going to stay until Sasha’s shift was over.   
“Öl snälla du?” Yuri asked. Sasha shook his head.  
“Nej” He leaned over the bar and kissed him. Otabek went up to the bar and ordered Yuri’s favourite drink. Yuri rolled his eyes. They only have that drink because Yuri and a few others where asking for it years ago.  
“Knulla du,” Yuri muttered. Sasha winked as he handed Otabek his drink. He took a sip and almost spat it out of his mouth.  
“How do you drink this?” Otabek asked him.   
“Like any other vodka,” Yuri replied. He waited for Sasha’s shift to get over before the two of them went home. Sasha was surprised Yuri knew a lot of Swedish. Sasha moved to Sweden because of he got a foster and pending adoption when he was 6. They taught him English and Swedish. Being 6 years old, switching alphabets and languages was difficult. He facepalmed when Yuri said he used google translate. Sasha slept in the guest room in Yuri’s apartment. Halfway through the night Yuri crawled into bed with him he claimed he was cold, but Sasha knew that wasn’t he case. He welcomed Yuri with open arms and a warm hug. Yuri smiled against Sasha’s neck when he started to play with his hair. 

Before Yuri knew it, he was getting picked up by Mila for the wedding. Sasha couldn’t go because he had go back to Sweden for some family thing. He wished Yuri good luck, before leaving the apartment, Yuri gave Sasha his spare key. They kissed goodbye and went their ways. Yuri showed up with Mila at the venue. They talked with the other rink mates, and friends. Yuri got a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He saw a tall, lean woman with her hair pulled back into a braided bun. She had eyes like Otabek only duller. Her wrinkled face turned into a smile.

“Yuri!” she said and hugged him. She’s always loved Yuri when he visited Kazakhstan. “I’ve missed you,” she said in Russian “I hear about you and Otabek’s falling out, I’m so sorry dear. It means so much to him that you’re here. Even if there is a void between you two,”   
“Thank you ma’am,”  
“You’re too polite to me, dear,” They found their seats and the music began. Yuri looked at Otabek, he was over the moon. He smiled when he saw Ashley walk down the aisle in her wedding dress. Her father had tears in his eyes. He hugged her and shook Otabek’s hand before sitting down. They said their vows and leaned in to kiss.

“That should have been you, Yuri,” His mother said, smiling at her son. While they were waiting for the party top be set up, Yuri had to excuse himself. Mila, shamelessly, walked into the boys bathroom.  
“Yuri what’s wrong?” She asked.  
“His mother said to me ‘That should have been you’,” Mila gave him a hug “Why does it still hurt? I love Sasha, he’s amazing, so why is this so painful?”   
“I don’t know. Sasha is so good to you, Yura, he’s a keeper,” Mila calmed Yuri down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yous for readin this chapter!! I love the kudos and seeing the hits go up (even if so by one person) it makes me really happy!!!! I'm working on making this longer and have more angst, what do y'all think? Lemme know in the comments  
> also, sorry if there is a lot of miss spellings, i have a new keyboard I'm getting used to so, this is going to take a wee bit XD
> 
> anyway thank you my little beans, I'll see ya'll in the next chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

Mila and Yuri danced together a couple times. Just as friends. Yuri congratulated Otabek and Ashley. He acted as if he never cried, as if he was perfectly fine, like nothing bothered him. Yuri talked with Otabek’s mother. He was catching her up on everything that he’s been up to since the mini falling out he and Otabek had. At one point, Otabek, pulled Yuri aside.

“Hey, please hear be out, before you walk away and hate me forever,” Yuri wasn’t going to walk away. He misses hanging out with him. He looked as intimidating as he possibly could. “I’m so sorry for being a complete asshole. I deserve to be ignored, I deserve to be pushed off of a building. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking, you don’t deserve to be treated this way,”

“It’s fine,” Yuri said.  
“But it’s not-”  
“Just drop it,” Yuri said. “Seriously, it’s fine,” Otabek sighed. Ashley found her way over to them. She had three glasses of wine, she handed one to Yuri.  
“Oh, no thank you, I don’t drink wine,” He said politely. She insisted. “No, Ashley, I don’t drink wine,”  
“Come on Yuri, celebrate with us, it's a wedding and you and Otabek are friends again,”  
“Ashley, I don’t like wine, Thank you though,” He would have drank wine if his mother hadn’t gotten drunk off of it and went walking around in the city completely drunk, she went into ongoing traffic and was hit by a huge truck, she didn’t make it.  
She scoffed “How are you and Otabek friends?” She rolled her eyes “How can you not like wine? What, do you want to go to the bar and get drunk like you always do? You can’t hold your wine?” 

“Thank you for inviting me, I wish you nothing but the best, have a happy life together,” Yuri walked away from them. He found Otabek’s mother and said goodbye to her. He found Mila and said he had to leave. Yuri thought he changed. He thought he was going to stand up for him, but he didn’t. He just sat there with his thumb up his ass. When he arrived home he changed out of his tuxedo, and into his pajamas. He felt so lonely without Sasha. He put on one of Sasha’s sweatshirt and fell asleep, surrounded by his smell.Yuri didn’t have the motivation to go to skating the following morning. He got a call from Sasha.

“Hey, love,” He said, Viktor had messages him telling him Yuri wasn’t at practice and that raised red flags for everyone, even Otabek.  
“Hey,” Yuri said.  
“You okay?” he asked, knowing he isn’t.  
“No, not really,”  
“Do you want me to fly back early?”  
“You don’t have to, go hang with your family,” Yuri sniffled.  
“No, Yuri you’re crying, I’ll be there soon,” Yuri wiped his tears away. He told Sasha about what happened at the wedding. He wished he was with Yuri, or Yuri was with him. Sasha texted Yuri when he was almost landing in Russia. He had Viktor drive him to the airport, he didn’t say a word to Yuri. When Viktor dropped yuri off he drove back home, getting a lot of concerned calls from Yuuri, Otabek and even, Ashley. Yuri walked to the pick up area waiting for Sasha. He saw his smiling face, and his adorable hair style. He was still wearing his hoodie. Yuri walked towards him, which turned into a jog until his arms were around him. Sasha let go of his suitcase and wrapped both of his arms around Yuri, bringing him close. They found Sasha’s car and they drove back home. They laid together on the couch. Yuri was laying on top of Sasha, listening to his heartbeat. Sasha was playing with Yuri’s hair. Yuri had fallen asleep in his arms, surrounded by his smell, it was very comforting. Around dinner time, there was a knock at the door. Yuri was sound asleep and he didn’t want to disturb him. He figured if it’s important, they’ll come by tomorrow. They knocked again and again. Then Yuri’s phone buzzed.  
Curiously, Sasha picked it up from the coffee table and it was a text message from Otabek. Sighing, he gently woke Yuri up. He didn’t look all too thrilled. 

“I think Otabek is at the door want me to answer it?” Yuri nodded, he tiredly kissed Sasha and stood up, helping Sasha up. He laid back down on the sofa while Sasha walked to the door and answered. Otabek was surprised to see him. He thought he was in Sweden.  
“Hey, can I talk to Yuri?”  
“No,” Sasha replied. Otabek had a confused look on his face.  
“Why?”  
“He’s sleeping, and really isn’t feeling so great,”  
“What’s wrong?” Sasha rolled his eyes. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”  
“Your wife was pressuring him to drink wine, when as his friend, you know why he doesn’t. And you just sat there with your thumb up your ass,” Sasha sighed “It isn’t my place to tell you what to do. Anyway, he’s just not in mood for anything right now, not even skating,” Otabek looked at the ground, feeling very guilty.

“Well, let me talk to him, and bang some sense into him,” Ashley said, trying to push pass Sahsa. He didn’t let her.  
“Please leave our apartment, I won’t ask twice,” Sasha said through gritted teeth. Ashley rolled her eyes and they walked away. Otabek didn’t want to.  
“I need to talk to him-”  
“No matter how many times a snake sheds its skin, it’s still a snake. No matter how many times you apologise, when your wife is being a brat you're not going to do anything about it and let her be a bitch to Yuri. Seeing as you won’t stick up for him, I will.” with that, he closed the door and locked it. He walked over to the couch were Yuri was sitting. The two of them went back to cuddling on the couch and watching Netflix. Yuri knew his life was going to change again, for better or for worse. Either way he has Sasha by his side. 

\--------------

“Yura, how the hell do you do this?” Sasha asked, he was clinging to the boards of the rink. Yuri did what any skater dose who takes a front skating who knows nothing about skating, he laughed. “This is far from funny,” he commented, still holding onto the boards for dear life. 

“Oh it’s very funny,” Yuri said, he held out his hand towards him Sasha took it. Yuri made an attempt at teaching him, but it didn’t work out so well. They went home and Sasha sat on a bag of ice, his ass hurt that much. Yuri couldn’t contain his laughter. He thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Yuri hasn’t heard from Otabek in little under a month as of now. Viktor and Yuuri have, they’ve got to Kazakhstan multiple times to hang out with them. Otabek and Ashley stopped coming to Russia because of Yuri. Because Otabek feels so guilty in how terribly he’s treated Yuri, he thinks he doesn’t deserve him in anyway, shape or, form. Yuri slowly stopped using his socials. He stopped trying to see what Otabek is up to. He’s found more interesting things and adventures that are way more fun that seeing what his so called friend is up to. Otabek hasn’t stopped. When he gets a notification that Yuri posted something, in a heartbeat, sees what he posted and what he’s up to.  
He knows Yuri’s stopped trying with him, that he’s not hurting over him anymore. Hell, he found someone better than Otabek, someone who actually loves him back in the way he wants. He misses Yuri. He misses his sarcasm, his impish jokes. It stings that Sasha has all of that to himself. He found Sasha’s socials too. He only sees what he’s up to because he posts more than Yuri. He saw a video of Yuri laughing as him.

“It’s not funny!” Sasha said from behind the camera.  
“Your faces when you fell,” Yuri said in between his laughs. “And you’re sitting on a bag of ice” He fell to the floor, rolling around in laughter.  
“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Sasha said, Yuri laughed harder.  
“Is pappa,” Yuri said winking. Sasha laughed from behind the camera and the video ended.  
“What is it Beka?” Ashley asked.  
“Oh, just Sasha and Yuri went skating and Sasha fell a shit ton of times and is sitting on a bag of ice,” He showed the video to Ashley. “I’m sorry if talking about him annoys you, it’s just… I miss talking to him.” Otabek began to wonder what they’re doing right now. He got a notification they were live streaming.  
“I’m going to get some groceries, I’ll be back,” they kissed goodbye and when she left, he pulled up their live stream. Their phone was propped up on something. Sasha was looking at something from behind the camera. He was talking in Swedish, he heard Yuri’s laugh. The laugh he laughs when he’s up to something. 

“No, Yuri, I never agreed to this,”  
“Oh suck it up prinsessa,” Otabek couldn’t help but smile at them. Mainly Yuri. Yuri came into the view with his makeup pallets. Yuri looked at the screen. Georgi was there he said to do the Welcome To The Madness makeup. Yuri couldn’t deny.  
“Ahh! You’re going to look SO pretty, älska,” Sasha rolled his eyes. Yuri took his headband, the one Otabek gave him, and used it to keep Sasha’s hair out of his face. Sasha would glance over at the screen and look at the comments and would read them to Yuri. When he got the foundation down, he moved onto the mascara. It just dawned on Otabek, that Yuri was sitting on Sasha’s lap, and his arms were loosely around Yuri’s waist.  
“Sit still, and close your eye,” Sasha gave Yuri a weird, playfully distrusting look. “Would you rather have me stick this in your damn eye?” He laughed at him. Otabek laughed too. He misses Yuri so much. Yuri got Sasha to close his eye, and he was using the pallet Mila gave him before Welcome To The Madness. He stared to do the eyeshadow on both eyes.  
“vad nu han heter är tittar på,” Sasha said. Yuri looked at the screen and saw Otabek’s username pop up on the screen.  
“Underbar,” Yuri said sarcastically. He watched as the two lovers made jokes. Sasha leaned his head away from Yuri when he brought out the eyeliner and the fake eyelashes. Yuri has put the fake eyelashes on Otabek before. They were huge and gold and Yuri said he should wear them to the next banquet.

“There is no chance in hell that you’re doing to glue those eye waves to my face,” Yuri laughed as he leaned his head on Sasha’s shoulder.  
“They’re eyelashes,” Yuri continued to laugh, as Otabeks heart slowly broke. Yuri got tweezers.  
“Why the fuck did I let him do this?” Sasha said to the phone.  
“‘Cuz you looooove me,” Yuri said mockingly. Sasha didn’t deny it instead he mumbled something in Swedish and Yuri winked. “Now, of you want to keep your eyes don’t. Fucking. Move,” playful fear illuminated Sasha’s face. He did sit still while Yuri put the eyelashes on his eyes and touched up the eyeliner.  
“Wowie,” Sasha said, looking in a handheld mirror “oh wow,”

“Oh!! I should get the shirt,” Yuri got off of his lap and ran into his room and when he came back, he handed the shirt to Sasha who looked at him in disbelief.  
“I’m not wearing that,” Sasha said.  
“Please?” after a couple minutes of a back and forth Sasha sighed and got off camera and changed into the shirt. Yuri got pictures of him in the whole outfit. “Aww my little Prinsessa,” Yuri laughed.  
“Okay, get this stuff off of my face,”  
“No, you’re going to wear it to the airport and when we go visit your family,”  
“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Sasha said, ripping the eyelashes. They stopped the live stream. Otabek just stared at his phone, knowing what he’s missing out on. They’ve been together for a month. What will happen to Yuri if they breakup, he doesn’t handle that stuff welly. The sound of the door unlocking brought Otabek out of his thoughts. His wife had groceries in her hands.  
“Sorry that took longer, babe, traffic was a nightmare,” Otabek met her in their very spacious kitchen, unlike Yuri’s friendly, welcoming, cosy kitchen. He helped her unpack the bags. “You gain the courage to talk to him?” she asked. He shook his head.  
“I don’t think he wants to talk to me. He’s not posting as much, Viktor barely knows what he’s up to, Mila knows, but we don’t talk as much either,” Otabek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Words can’t explain how much he misses Yuri. Sighing, him and Ashley started to work on dinner. 

—————

Sasha and Yuri got their suitcases packed for tomorrow.

“Am I still sleeping on the couch?” Yuri asked. Sasha shook his head, his hands settling on Yuri’s hips. Yuri smiled and kissed him. He’s never been more excited in his entire life, him and Sasha were going to Sweden. Yuri’s never been outside of a few competitions. He’s never been there just to explore, and not just for skating. Tomorrow was the Exhibition, and the day they left for Sweden. Yuri knew he’s going to be hella tired and sometimes he's gets irritable when he’s tired. As he grew sleepier, he felt Sasha’s arms wrap around him until his back was pressed against Sasha’s chest. This is how they slept just about every night. Sasha knows when Yuri can’t sleep, because he’d turn around on Sasha’s arms and bury his face into his chest. Sasha would run his fingers through his hair. Tonight was different. Yuri couldn’t sleep, and he, for some reason, didn’t have the motivation to roll over. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He had a couple of notifications from follows and likes, looking through the likes, he saw Otabek’s username. He liked a picture of Yuri mid air for his triple Axel. Sasha took that picture. He liked another one of Yuri holding a kitten. They were so small, they’re eyes weren’t open. Yuri went over to Otabek’s instagram profile and finally saw what he was up to. To Yuri, it looked like hell. Fancy dinner here, fancy dinner there. Bottles of wine, posh smells, fancy apartments. Yuri and Sasha go on spontaneous adventures in the middle of the night. Yuri thinks it’s like, she has a leash around Otabek. Yuri also thinks Ashley, and Sasha at times, is too good to be true. He liked one of the pictures and then he shut his phone off, asking himself: what the fuck are you doing? Then his text tone went of. It was Otabek. He said “Hey,”. Yuri didn’t reply he powered his phone off and he tried to wrap his head around sleep.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Sasha mumbled into the back of Yuri’s neck  
“Just a little bit,” he replied. Sasha lifted his arms up a little bit  
“Come ‘ere” he said quietly. Yuri turned around and faced Sasha, who was looking at Yuri with curious and concerned eyes. “What’s wrong älska?” Yuri sighed.  
“Otabek. He thinks he can just come back into my life. I just… I’m happy, and for a long time I haven’t been happy, and I don’t want anything to change that,” Sasha leaned forward and kissed Yuri. He could tell he was about to cry. It’s an unspoken vow between them to never ask about his depression and some of the scars on his arms. Sasha did once and Yuri changed the subject as fast as it started. Since then, Sasha never asked, and Yuri was thankful for that. The only person he told was Otabek. He could also tell Yuri’s emotions, Despite his efforts to hide them. If he sensed Yuri wasn’t okay, he’d start up a conversation with him. 

Sasha doesn’t ask because he doesn’t want to open up old wounds. Some small part of Yuri wishes Sasha asked, and showed that he wants to know more about him. As they kissed, Yuri wrapped his arms around Sasha’s waist. He felt comforted in Sasha’s arms. He did love him. He was past all of He heartbreak Otabek caused. He withdrew his name from the banquet. Yuri didn’t think much of it. Until he though Ashley pulled his name because she’s controlling and has him on a tight leash. She’s like a vulture. Yuri fell asleep with his face buried in Sasha’s neck. Sasha rubbed his back, and would play with his hair every now and then as a way to coax him to sleep. 

Yuri woke up really early. He couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. He got out of bed without disturbing Sasha, who sleeps through just about anything, he left a note explaining he couldn’t sleep so he went for a walk and is most likely at the rink. He grabbed his costumes and put it at the rink along with his bags and he set out for a walk around St. Petersburg. He was out for two hours before he got a call from Sasha. 

“Yuri?” He sounded panicked.  
“Yes, Love?” There was a sigh of relief.  
“I panicked because I woke up and you weren’t here,”  
“Don’t worry I just went for a morning walk. I’m heading home now,”  
“Okay, I thought something happened to you,” he chuckled.  
“Nope, I’m still going to be a pain in your ass,” Yuri laughed. He told Sasha he was on the street and that he’d be there shortly. Little did Yuri know, Sasha was waiting for him at the front door. He was looking through the peephole until he saw Yuri. He opened the door before Yuri could use his key and Sasha wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him tight. 

“See? Unharmed. I’m 100%,” Yuri said. He nuzzled Sasha’s neck. He gave him a few kisses there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos!! thank you for reading this chapter my little beans. What is going to happen between Beka and Yura? Not even I know. I honestly don't fully plan out my stories XD. I know some things that are going to happen but they're well into the future of this story.
> 
> sorry if there are any typos. I have a new keyboard to my desk top and I also write from my phone. So sorry about that
> 
> anyway, I'll see you in my next chapter my schmol potatos <3


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the rink for the banquet, Yuri was excited. He couldn’t wait to skate his heart out to “Quarter Past Midnight” by Bastille. That song reminds Yuri of him and Sasha. There have been so many times when they were out and about in the middle of the night. His costume was black and dark blue and there was white and yellow gemstones glittering the whole of the costume. He honestly looked like a knight sky. Sasha waiting on the side of the rink next to. Viktor and Yuuri. Before any of the skaters took to the ice, they were talking about their trip to Sweden and other things they have planned. Viktor and Sasha got along. Yuuri talked with him, but he didn’t 100% like him. He’s Yuri’s boyfriend, so he can suck it up for him. Yuri’s been through hell with his cats death, and his grandfathers.   
Viktor and Yuuri were surprised and sad to hear that Otabek and Ashley weren’t coming back to Russia for the exhibition. Otabek did skate under Yakov and he did ask him if he was skating. Otabek couldn’t bring himself to be there and have Yuri near him, acting as if they never met. Otabek can’t bring himself to look at Yuri knowing he ruined their relationship because he didn’t stick up for him. He ruined everything and he doesn’t believe he’s worth a second or even third choice. He doesn’t deserve Yuri’s friendship. So he and Ashley stayed home. To avoid just about everyone, he said he wasn’t feeling well and spent all day in bed. 

Yuri waited for his name to be announced before he stepped on the ice. He made sure not to tell Sasha about the song nor any of the elements. Whenever his exhibition skate came up in their conversations, Yuri would change the subject. He wanted it to be a surprise for him. That he did. He skated in a such a way that made Sasha’s mouth hang open in amazement. At the end of his program, Sasha found his way to the locker room and kissed Yuri. He giggled against Sasha’s lips.   
“You liked it? Huh,” Sasha nodded, holding him closer. 

At the end of the exhibition, Yuri and Sasha made their way to Sweden. On the plane ride there, like the sophisticated adults they are, they played uno for an hour and 30 minutes straight. Sasha’s parents picked them up at the airport. They looked tired. 

“You two sleep alright?” Sasha asked his mother and father. 

“No. Kayla has temporarily taken in a 3 month old. Her parents aren’t well off. The poor girl is either always crying or always sleeping,” his mother sighed. 

“I hear the father never wanted the baby in the first place. Her mother loved her but doesn’t have the money. Kayla said the mother said he spends all of their money on drugs. Those damned things ruin families,” they walked to the car and drove to their house. It was massive. When they walked into the house, Yuri and Sasha heard an infant screaming bloody murder. They also heard a frustrated sigh. Yuri and Sasha put their things in Sasha’s old room. Curiosity got the better of Yuri and he followed the sound of the crying infant. 

“Oh sorry, she won’t stop crying,” Kayla, Sasha’s sister said running a hand through her hair. “You’re Sasha’s boyfriend, right?”

“Yes, I’m Yuri Plisetsky,” 

“Kayla Popov,” they shook hands. “You good with children?”  
“I don’t know, I have babysat once or twice before,” Yuri looked over the edge of the crib. He leaned down and picked her up out of her crib. Her hair was barely starting to peek through her scalp. It was curly and red. 

“Does she have a name?” Yuri asked, over her crying. 

“No, you can name her if you want,”

“Hmmm,” Yuri thought as he swayed back and forth to try to calm her. “What about Vera,” her crying quieted. “You like that name?” 

“Can you teach me your secrets?” Kayla asked. 

“Honestly I don’t know what I’m doing,” she started to cry again, “Can I have a bottle?” Yuri asked. In a small mini fridge, she handed him baby formula. He thanked her and started to feed Vera. Sasha came into the room. 

“This is a sight I Never thought I’d see,” Sasha said, kissing Yuri’s cheek. Sasha’s parents came into the room. 

“How did you tame the beast?” His father joked. 

“Bless your soul, Yuri,” his mother said. 

“Yes. Vera is sleeping in your room,”

“Aww that’s a cute name,” Sasha said, looking at the baby in Yuri’s arms. They brought over some of Vera’s stuff to Sasha and Yuri’s room. “Are you getting attached?” Sasha asked. Yuri was sitting on their bed with Vera in his arms. Sasha was laying on Yuri’s legs, his head resting on Yuri’s hip. 

“Very much so,” Yuri said, Vera was already asleep. Yuri was half sitting up half laying down so Vera could be comfortable in his arms. He moved one of his hands to Sasha’s hair and ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair. 

“Do you want kids?” Sasha asked. 

“Yeah, how can I not, look at her!” Yuri said quietly. Sasha sat up. Vera was very cute. “Do you?”

“If I get to see this everyday, heck yeah,” Sasha smiled at him. He sat up more and kissed Yuri. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” Sasha ended up falling asleep with his head on Yuri’s hip. Kayla came in while both Vera and Sasha slept. 

“I overheard your conversation,” she said smiling. She put adoption papers on the nightstand. “You’re really good with her, you should consider it,” 

“When princess over here wakes up, I’ll sign the papers,” Yuri said motioning to Sasha. 

“Did I ever mention gore my favourite person right now?” They laughed and talked for a small bit. 

“I think Vera might have anxiety,” Yuri said. “A friend of mine, or my caretaker when my grandfather died, had really bad anxiety and he said to me if I talked about my depression, he’d talk about his anxiety. I think that’s what she has,” Yuri said, looking fondly at the infant in his arms. 

“You’re depressed?” She looked at him confused, he doesn’t look depressed or active it. 

“Yeah. Some days I’m better than others I’ve been on antidepressants since I was 16, 17. Anyway, I’m almost positive Vera has some form of anxiety,” super time came around, Yuri woke Sasha up by moving his leg away from him. He slowly placed Vera in the crib. And they started to make their way downstairs. 

“Will you ever tell me about your depression?” Sasha asked, “I wasn’t sleeping, I was awake,”

“Yeah, someday,” Yuri smiled. “It’s not a very easy thing to talk about. You’ve seen one of the common side effects,” Yuri pulled the sleeves of Sasha’s, hoodie over his hands. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he kissed Yuri’s cheek. They had dinner, it wasn’t like anything Yuri has ever had. It was so delicious and Yuri loved everything he ate, which was a lot. After dinner they headed up stairs. Yuri checked on Vera. She was still sleeping. Sasha thought Yuri was so adorable, he couldn’t help but encircle his arms around Yuri’s waist. 

“You’re going to sign the papers, aren’t you?” Sasha said, his face burying into Yuri’s neck. 

“Not if you’re not ready. We’ve only been here together for a couple of months,”

“Sign the damn papers. If I get to see this every day, and if we get to save a little girl from potentially being in a shitty home, sign the papers,” he kissed Yuri’s neck. Yuri giggled and he signed the papers. He brought them over to Sasha’s sister’s room. 

“There’s a lot to child care, you know?” 

“Yes, what are some of the basics?” Kayla seemed to go on about everything he needs to know about raising a kid. They were interrupted when Vera started to cry again. Her diaper needed to be changed. Yuri has changed a great deal of diapers. It wasn’t anything new. Kayla was growing jealous of how good Yuri is with Vera. 

“Honestly, how can you get her to stop crying?” Sasha asked. Yuri shrugged his shoulders. 

“I think it’s his eyes,” Kalya said. “They both have the same eye colour and I’m guessing she’s seen her mother's eyes,”   
“Maybe she just likes Yura better than the rest of us,” Sasha said, leaning his head on Yuri’s shoulder. He looked down at Vera and made a funny face at her. Her chubby face pushed back into a small smile. Sasha laughed. She had a toothless smile and it was adorable. 

“Yes, we’re diffantly taking her home,” Sasha said. Yuri smiled in agreement. Yuri loved Sweden. It was so much more exciting than Russia. Yuri was sad to leave, but happy to bring Vera home. Viktor was over the moon to meet her. So was Mila. They both helped Sasha and Yuri with getting all the stuff they needed for infant care. Yuri and Sasha agreed they’d teach her Swedish then English. Then later on, they’d work of Russian. Yuri couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri was going to tell Otabek. He wanted to say a million things to him. But he didn’t. He’d begin to think about what to say to him, then Vera would start crying, or there was stuff that needed to be done. Yuri didn’t sign up for any competitions. He stayed away from the media and just about all of his socials so he can raise Vera. Sasha, took up more shifts at the bar and Yuri became a figure skating coach. He worked on the opposite says as Mila who volunteered to babysit when ever its needed, no payment required. Sometimes, she comes to the house with baby food and ideas to help Vera with her apparent anxiety. Yuri and Sasha were so thankful for all of the help they’re getting. Yuri completely forgot about telling Otabek about everything that’s happened. He completely forgot about his Social media accounts and all the requests for interviews about why he’s not competing this year. Theories arose. Some accused Sasha of being the reason why he stopped competing. No, it’s because he had a daughter he has to look after  
.  
There have been days when Yuri really needs to rely on Viktor and Yuuri for help. Yuri calls them “copy cats” because they adopted to. Their son is named Hystory. Yuuri stays home with their son all day were as Yuri and Sasha both have jobs so they can support Vera. Yuri has gone to Viktor asking for help with just watching her for an hour so he can go get groceries. Viktor 50% of the time says he can’t. Yuri didn’t blame him. They were moving to Japan for a while but; some help would have been nice. 

Upon Vera’s 1st birthday, she started walking. Yuri loved seeing Sasha help her walk down the hall. Sasha loved seeing Vera trying to do Yuri’s hair. Both of them love seeing her try to walk all on her own. One day, Yuri and Sasha were sitting on the floor in their living room. Yuri was holding Vera up. They were trying to get her to walk on her own. 

“Vera, go see Pappa,” Yuri said. Sasha smiled at her, she smiled back. Her smile is a little more toothy than the first time. Vera did take her first steps, all by herself. She got all the way over to Sasha and Yuri called her.

“Hey sweet girl!” He smiled. 

“Go see Папа!,” Sasha said Vera smiled and walked over to Yuri. Little did they know teaching her how to walk led to her learning how to run, which, evidently, resulted in interesting days when she’s running around the apartment trying to talk. They taught her little words in Swedish like “Hej”, “ja,” ”nej”, ”tack”, ”snälla du”. With Vera walking and somewhat talking, life in the apartment has gotten more exciting. 

“Папа!!” Vera said, trotting down the hall holding a cat stuffed animal in one hand and her tiger print blank in the other hand. Sasha was at work, during the day at the bar, he works as a waiter. Mila just about always comes over to the flat whenever she can. Vera loves Mila. She calls her Lala or Mee. Yuri, like Mila, Viktor and Yuuri, started to teach learn to skate at the rink in St. Petersburg. Yuri teaches intro to jumps and spins on Mondays and Fridays and on Wednesdays and Sundays, he teaches competition prep and more advanced spins, jumps, step sequences. Mila works on opposite days and Sasha is free on the weekends, Mondays and Fridays. They have a whole tight packed schedule in their lived with Vera since she’s so young. 

“Папа!” Vera called entering the kitchen. Yuri was cleaning up from lunch, he turned around and looked at his daughter.

“Ja, Vera?” He said she lifted the stuffed animal and the blanket

“Trött,” she sat down on the cool, white tile of the kitchen. She wrapped her little arms around the stuffed animal kitten.

“Vill du ha en tupplur?” Vera rubbed her eyes and nodded. Yuri bent down and picked his daughter up. She rested her head on his shoulder and he carried her down to her room. Yuri got her all tucked into bed. Vera is petrified of the dark, she’s prone to nightmares. Everytime she goes to bed or has a nap. Yuri sits with her until she falls asleep. When she does, he puts on her purple and blue night light, and leaves the door wide open.   
Yuri sat down on the couch and grabbed his laptop. Any down time he has, he’s looking for ways to help his daughter with her anxiety. She’s fine at home, but when she’s around people she doesn’t know, she doesn’t do so well. Yuuri has tried to help as much as he can, but what worked for him, doesn’t always work for Vera. Viktor and Yuuri were looking into moving to Japan for a while so Yuuri’s parents can help with watching their son Hystory while Viktor is a skating coach for a junior skater named Akio, and while Yuuri teaches beginner skate with Yuko and ballet with Miniko. As much as Yuri acts like he hates having Viktor and Yuuri around, they’re really helpful on the days Sasha has to pick up extra shifts on the days Yuri is working. Yuri and Mila constantly talk about having a babysitter, but with her anxiety, it’s not easy. 

It never crossed Yuri’s mind that Otabek would try to contact him. He liked the most recent posts on every social media Yuri had. Yuri had stepped away from the spotlight so he could take care of his daughter. A couple times in public, some of his fans recognized him. He took pictures with them and they asked about his social media Hiatus. He replied with “I have a one year old daughter” and he showed them pictures of her in Sasha’s arms. He told them he doesn’t mind if they tell the rest of the fanbase he has a daughter. It was about 1 o’clock, and upon remembering the fangirls he met, he posted the picture. He tagged Sasha and his sister and captioned “welcome to the cuteness”. Viktor asked if he was talking about Vera or Sasha.

\-------

Otabek saw the picture and his eyes widened. He knew, deep down, Yuri was a softie when it came to children. He looked down at the comments. He knew Sasha’s sister is a social worker. He thought it was one of the babies she’s trying to get adopted. That theory was disproved when he saw the comments from Viktor asking who’s cuter, Vera or Sasha. Yuri replied with Vera and the Sasha commented “ouch”. He watched as the fangirls went crazy over the first post in nearly a year. Him and Ashley were going on a trip to Russia in a month, Otabek thought, maybe him and Yuri can close the rift between them. Some part of him knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Anyway, he knew Ashley’s niece is going to be with them when they go to Russia. He thought, maybe he could sign her up for skating lessons. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Beka? Signing Kenzie to Yuri’s rink?” Ashley asked.

“Yeah, it’s Yuri. From what Viktor says, he’s an amazing skate coach,” Otabek said, sitting next to his wife on the couch. 

“Beka, it’s not the best idea,” Ashley said, “trust me, it’s not worth his overpriced lessons.”

“They’re 15 rubble a hour, that’s not over priced,” Otabek said, laying his head in her lap. They had gone to Paris last week and Ethiopia the week before. They’re home in Kazakhstan for two weeks before they head to Russia for the weekend with Kenzie, their niece. After what seems like hours of convincing, Ashley caved in and let Otabek sign her up for skating lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rehehehehehe things are going to get more interesting. Sorry for the long ass wait XD One of my creative writing stories is going to be sent out to a publisher (yikes) You guys can read it on WattPad. It's called "Chasing Stars" and why not check out my sister and I's book we're writing together called "Blurred Memories" XD anyway, I've been boggled down with Anxiety thinking she's not going to like it (yikes again) 
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter of this slow burn that is very much killing me XD I'm not so good with slow burns, all of my ships in stories happen as fast as Elanor and Park's relationship did. 
> 
> Thanks yous all the much that can be muched in the history of Much. Hopefully the next chapter would come out today, and or tomorrow. Loves all of yous see you in the next chapter <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING****  
> for those of you who do self harm, I really do hope you get better. I had lost a friend to suicide and depression, and I'll be damned if I lose another precious little bean such as yourself. because all of you are wonderful little beans and you all deserve love and happiness :)
> 
> Whenever any of you are sad, just remember I love and support all of you no matter your gender, sexuality, interests, race, favourite oreo flavour, favourite animal, or anything about you. I'm hear by adopting all of you. I'm now your overly suportive father who loves you all very much <3

A lot of his time was spent missing Yuri. He and Ashley went out a lot for dinner, to hang with friends. He misses the ice. He misses competing. He’s tried competing again, but Ashley makes it impossible. She says he spends more time on the ice than he does with her. When she goes out with her friends and is gone for three days at the least. Somedays, she’s made him sleep on the couch when they fight. Otabek realized marrying her was equivalent to selling away his freedom. He wished he hadn’t rushed into it. It wasn’t entirely his fault, he felt pressured to marry someone because from his grandparents, they were saying that his mother was already married at his age. He thought he had to follow in his parent’s footsteps, so he fell for the first girl that really loved him. He still goes onto Yuri’s socials and sees what he’s up to, but it’s barely changed. He isn’t updating what he’s doing every second of the day like he used to, before he met Sasha. Otabek thought maybe they both got the controlling significant others. That’s what he though. He went to Sasha’s socialls, he posts. He looked at one of the videos he recently posted. 

“When I asked you to put some pasta on the stove, this is not what I meant,” Yuri said, sounding playfully angry. On the stove, there was pieces of uncooked pasta, out of the box. 

“You told me to put it on the stove and I did!” Sasha defended.

“Really Sasha?” He laughed, throwing a towel at him. Sasha laughed and walked over to him. He hugged him very annoyingly. 

“Aww what’s the matter tough guy? Can’t stay mad at me?” Yuri rolled his eyes and kissed Sasha’s cheek. 

“Мудак,” Yuri muttered.

“Language!” he said

“Russian,” Yuri replied winking. Sasha made a surprised face and ended the video. Otabek’s heart broke. Just knowing Yuri is happy while he’s sitting here, in a relationship that’s broken. His wife is barely home, she hates cats, hates when he goes skating. He wants to be a skating coach, but Ashley will get all pissy if she finds out he’s spending more time on the ice than with him. Tonight is one of those nights he’s going to spend alone while Ashley is having girls night with her friends. He looked through some of Sasha’s videos and pictures he’s posted. It’s mainly of him and Yuri doing stupidly cute things together. One of them was of Yuri passed out on the couch.

“This is what happens when you give a 1 year old candy, they run around the house and tire us old folk out,” Sasha said.

“I’m not old, you are,” Yuri said tiredly.

“By a year,” 

“Makes you older,” Yuri retorted. Sasha laughed Yuri tiredly sat up and moved closer to Sasha he laid his head in his lap, “If she wakes up, you’re getting her,” He said. And the video ended. Otabek looked through the comments. People were saying “#TeamShuri” and “#Goals” He saw pictures of Yuri skating, and some of him coaching. Otabek’s heart broke even more when Sasha went live. He was going to play a prank on Yuri. He explained everything and he got it all set up. He walked down the hall to their bedroom. He saw the mischievous smile on his face disappear as he saw something the camera did see.

“Yuri?” He asked, worry rising in his voice, he quickly ended the live stream, leaving Otabek and a lot of the other people watching scared for Yuri and what happened. Otabek called Viktor. He picked up.

“Hey Otabek,” He answered.

“What happened to Yuri?” He asked “I saw the live stream Sasha made,”

“Oh,” Viktor said, “We don’t really know, Sasha isn’t answering his phone, Mila said it’s something very important and she’ll tell us the details later,”

“But what happened Viktor?” He asked, as a heart sinking thought invaded his mind. Viktor sighed. 

“His mental health hasn’t been so great as of late, he’s shut Yuuri and I out, there have been times when he’s barely left his room. We don’t know what happened in the live stream, but, we know something bad did happen, Yuuri and I have been trying to get ahold of them all night, but they’re not replying,”

“Do you think he…” Otabek’s voice trailed off, knowing Sasha has no clue to how to help Yuri when his mental health isn’t good. Otabek’s always been there for him when things take this turn.   
“He might have. I’ll let you know if we learn more,” 

“Okay,” Otabek said, they hung up the phone, and the door to the bedroom opened. It was Ashley, looking concerned.

“What is it?” She asked, sitting next to him on the edge of his bed. Otabek sat there, trying to figure out how to tell him what was wrong. “What happened? Who was on the phone?” She asked, keeping her voice down, she wrapped an arm around him.

“It was Viktor,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“What did he say?” Ashley asked. 

“I saw a livestream. It was Sasha’s. He was going to play a prank on Yuri, but when he got to the room, something went wrong and he ended it. I called Viktor asking him if he knew anything. He replied with Yuri’s mental health hasn’t been so well. He might have….” Otabek looked down, trying to avoid Ashley’s eye contact. 

“‘He might have what’, Otabek?” She asked, “Harmed himself?” She asked he nodded slowly.

“It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, it’s just, every time he seems to hate himself and life even more…..” Otabek felt like he was suffocating in their spacious apartment. His eyes were pools of tears. He was so worried about someone who barely thinks about him

______________________________

Sasha dropped his phone and ran over to Yuri. He had a razor in his hand, There was cuts on his arms. Sasha took the razor and threw it across the room. He ran into the bathroom for towels and he put them on Yuri’s arms. He retrieved his phone and called Mila. He asked her to come over and watch Vera, and told her what happened to Yuri and she practically ran red lights to get there on time. Sasha and Yuri left to go down to the parking garage. Sasha got Yuri in the passenger's side and he drove like hell to the hospital. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri mumbled, leaning over to Sasha.

“It’s okay, love,” Sasha said, trying not to show is worry for Yuri. He was feeling bad for not getting there sooner, he could have stopped it from happening. They got into the ER and before they took Yuri in to fix his arms, Yuri kissed Sasha. Almost to say he’ll be right back, or maybe to say he isn’t going to be back. Sasha waited for an hour before they let him into the room with Yuri. He looked tired. Sasha pulled up a chair and sat as close as he could to Yuri. He held his hand, and laid his head on Yuri’s stomach. He fell asleep, dreaming of his and Yuri’s future, and how fragile it is. What if he didn’t get there fast enough? What if he never even met Yuri? Where would he be now? Where would Vera be? How would everything just fall apart for him? Sasha realized he shouldn’t be scared of the future. He should just live in the now, and not worry about anything that’s concerning the future. He knows Mila is with Vera, so Vera is going to be okay for the night, he can’t help but wonder what she’s going to think when it’s only Mila in the morning. He doesn’t have his phone, so it’s not like he can call Mila. He was drowning in worry for what’s going to happen tomorrow.

 

Yuri woke up very early. He didn’t move because Sasha was laying on him. He decided to fall back asleep. When he woke up again, he heard Viktor and Yuuri’s worried voices, along with Sasha’s. From their conversation, Yuri picked up on small things, like Viktor and Yuuri coming to see if he was okay, and to bring him and Sasha clothes. Then the topic of Otabek came up. Viktor’s phone was ringing, and it was Otabek calling. Yuri had no doubt Viktor told him what happened. Then again, he could have been on the live stream. Yuri pushed all of the thoughts about Otabek out of his mind. When Viktor and Yuuri left, Yuri heard Sasha walk over to him. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Sasha’s arms immediately wrapped around Yuri, holding him tight. 

“Is Vera okay?” Yuri asked, Sasha could hear the guilt in his voice. 

“Yes, she’s fine, love,” he said, pulling away from Yuri, who did his very best to avoid his eye contact. “Hey, it’s okay,” Sasha said softly. Yuri slowly looked at Sasha, who leaned forward and kissed him. “Let’s get you all better,” he said when they parted. Yuri nodded. At the pharmacy, he was given a refill on the anti depressants and they went home. Yuri wore Sasha’s hoodies to hide the bandages on his arms. Vera was on the couch and Mila was braiding her hair

“Pappa! Папа!” Vera said excitedly. She waited until Mila was done with her hair and she ran over to Sasha who picked her up in a huge bear hug. She leaned over to Yuri who took her from Sasha and hugged.

“God Morgon,” He said, smiling at his emerald eyed daughter. 

“God Morgon!” she replied smiling brightly “Frukost?”

“Ja, rostat bröd?” Sasha asked walking into the kitchen.

“Ja tack pappa,” Mila smiled at them. Yuri put Vera down and she waddled over to Sasha who picked her up and let her put the bread into the toaster. While Sasha and Vera made breakfast, Mila interrogated Yuri about what happened last night. She told him that even Otabek was worried about him. Which is surprising because he’s barely said anything to Yuri in almost two years. Mila handed him his phone and it had a message from Otabek. He asked if he was okay. Yuri just blankly stared at the message. 

“Are you going to reply?” Mila asked. Yuri shrugged his shoulders and put his phone in his pocket and the two of them joined Sasha and Vera in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all you beans for reading this chapter, I send all of my love to those who are struggling with mental health issues. I am too, if that helps to know someone else is struggling. I have a lot of anxiety and I do get really sad. Like I said in the beginning, I love you all so so much and I support all of you going through anything because y'all are hella strong. Like I also said, I lost a friend to mental health issues, and I wanna help :)
> 
> hang in there my precious children who I love dearly, I'll see you little beans in the next chapter   
> <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

Some days were better than others. On the worse days, Sasha would find Vera laying on top of Yuri. She says she’s giving hugs, because when she’s sad, Yuri gives her hugs. Sasha’s heart melted and he joined Vera in giving Yuri hugs. Yuri has completely forgot about the message. He told Sasha about it and he told him to reply whenever he feels ready. On the days he was better he would up and around the house. He got the stitches out and he will be back on the ice soon. They told the skaters he was sick, and didn’t even bother telling them about what really happened. Soon, everything went back to normal. Yuri was back to his sarcastic, amazing father self. He noticed how Sasha was paying even more attention to everything he says and does. He doesn’t ever want to be too late, he doesn’t want Yuri to be taken from him or Vera.   
Every time Yuri’s smile faltered, Sasha’s fingers were intertwined with Yuri’s. Every time he wasn’t motivated to walk out of the bedroom, he’d kiss him, and then carry him out. Sometimes at night, when Sasha’s back is pressed to Yuri’s, with his arms around him, Sasha would bring Yuri’s wrists up to his face and he’d kiss the overlapping scars. Yuri noticed the small things, such as him checking on Vera at night. Usually Yuri does that, but he’s started to sleep heavily through the night. Who knew small thing such as this could mean so much to him. He did get better. He got better enough to go skating and when he was back on his feet, he started thinking about the text message from Otabek. He sent it nearly a week ago. He went to the rink earlier, and he replied.

Yuri: Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry it took ages to reply, I wasn’t really paying attention to a lot of things. I was really out of it. I’m better now though.

Yuri looked at the screen, reading and rereading his message, trying to be as semi vague as he could possibly be. He stepped onto the ice and skated around, working on his own jumps, spins and, step sequences. He missed competing. He missed the ice. Yuri has the lessons today. He told himself, when he woke up, after lessons, he gets to hang out with his two most favourite people in the whole world; Vera and Sasha. Kids for the lessons started to roll in, and he wasn’t expecting to see him. He was holding hands with her, and there was little girl with them. Yuri tore his eyes away from them, and focused on the list of kids he’s going to be coaching, with their skill levels next to them. The only name he didn’t recognize was “Lanna Welsh”. Yuri began to think maybe Otabek and Ashley adopted too. That theory was disproved when Lanna called Ashley “Auntie”. Yuri found his self sighing, and he called all of the names for his group and they skated to the far side of the rink.   
Otabek has never seen Yuri coach. He is very surprised to see he’s amazing with little kids and coaching. With this group, he taught them how to skate forwards and do a two foot glide. He just make the lessons look like fun. For the kids who were reluctant to do as they’re instructed, he said he’d do a jump if they followed the instructions. Otabek watched as Yuri flawlessly did a triple axel after one of the kids did a two foot glide from one side of the rink to the other. Otabek laughed to himself as the kids watched in awe. During their free-time, Yuri was handing out stickers and prepping for his next group for lessons. Today he had the competition prep teams. These kids are ready for competition and are proving themselves for a stream of coaches that Otabek saw walk in.   
Everyone stayed and watched the competition prep kids skate their warm up. Mila skated over to Yuri and they started talking. Otabek wished he knew what they were saying. He saw as Yuri got a phone call and he knew he’d be helpless to trying to read his lips. He knew he was speaking in Swedish. Otabek, for a moment, thought Yuri and Sasha would have tied the knot by now, but he doesn’t see a ring on his finger. When the teams were done, Yuri took Competition Prep and Mila took pre competition. The coaches were focusing on Yuri’s team, so he made them work harder on their form than ever before. He had them working on the most nit picky things, such as their form on their elements. One of the kids begin to complain.  
“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked in Russian, his arms crossing. “You think you’re all that and a bag of chips? Well, why don’t you do a triple Axel.” The kid looked at Yuri with wide eyes. “Go on,” The coaches know what he’s doing. Yuri is known for doing this, somewhat shaming someone for complaining. Then challenging them. The kid rolled their eyes. “Get both arms up while you’re at it.”   
“Can you do a triple axel with your arms up?” The kid challenged  
“Yes I can. Let’s see if you can,” Yuri said. Him and the class moved to the boards and watched as the kid set up for the axel he got both arms up, but under rotated. “You need the height and the power for that last rotation,” Yuri said, skating away from the boards, gaining momentum rather fast. He set up for the axel. Otabek fund himself holding his breath as he watched Yuri jump up into the air, his arms up. He got all three and a half rotations. His landing was perfect.   
“Momentum and Power,” Yuri said, tossing a strand of hair out of his face. Another thing he noticed, as Yuri’s hair. Yuri used to never be great with children, now he is. Yuri’s hair used to be shorter, now it’s just past his shoulders. Yuri continued the lesson as the coaches took notes on each skater. As he watched Yuri skate, Otabek saw the beads of sweat occasionally running down his face. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He usually never wears long sleeves when skating. That’s when it hit him. He then understood what really happened. Otabek, Ashley, and Lanna left the rink to go to the hotel room they’re renting out for the week.   
After lessons, Yuri was somewhat thankful Otabek didn’t stay to start up a conversation. He knows he read his message. He walked to his car and started to drive home. Vera and Sasha were napping on the couch. It’s hard to believe in three months, she’s going to be two. It is true, they do grow up so fast. This is something Yuri isn’t at all prepared for. Not in the slightest. He walked over to the couch and Sasha sat up a little but. Yuri sat down and Sasha rested his head in Yuri’s lap.  
“She would only fall asleep if I feel asleep,”  
“So you pretended to fall asleep?” Yuri asked, running his hands through Sasha’s hair.   
“Well, if you keep doing that, I might not have to pretend. Yuri leaned down and kissed Sasha’s forehead. Yuri ended up falling asleep. He didn’t have any nightmares, he didn’t toss back and forth. He had a soundless sleep. The only thing that woke him up was when Sasha picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. He slept through dinner and Sasha, not really being able to cook, had leftovers for dinner, him and Vera. Sasha set Yuri down and he walked over to his side of the bed. He pulled the covers up and over the both of them and held Yuri close, as they do every night. 

Yuri was somewhat thankful for the whole week, he didn’t have any interactions with Otabek. He saw him and Ashley at the rink with their niece. He still goes every other day. They signed their niece up for the whole week. Otabek was disheartened to see that Yuri wasn’t coaching. He didn’t even have private lessons booked. Otabek and Mila started up a small conversation on the side about coaching.   
“How long has he been a coach for?” Otabek asked.  
“Almost two years now. He works every other day,” Mila doesn’t want to tell him too much about Yuri’s life, because it’s Yuri’s life. If Otabek wants to know about how Yuri is doing, she thinks he should grow some balls and ask him himself.   
“Never would have thought the Russian Punk would be excellent with kids,” Otabek laughed a little. Mila laughed a little with him. Their conversation was cut short when Mila’s phone rang  
“Speak of the devil,” She said, answering the phone. Otabek tried not to listen to what Mila was saying, but he couldn’t help himself. “Okay, yeah, I can get some….. Yes, I know the brand… Yes, Yuri, I have it all under control….. Sasha did what? That fucking idiot,” Mila sighed. She finished her conversation. She hung up the phone and turned back to Otabek “Sorry for the interruption, but Sasha decided to get involved in a bar fight.” Mila stepped off of the ice and walked over to the locker room. She had Yakov take over her class, and she drove to go get some baby food for Yuri while he went to get Sasha. Two drunks started a fight. Sasha tried to split it up, but they roped him into the fight. He had a bruised rib, bloody lip and, a black eye. He claimed his head was throbbing. Yuri sighed and watched as he passed out in the front seat.   
Yuri isn’t strong enough to fully carry Sasha up the stairs, so he’s practically a crutch for him. Yuri somehow got Sasha up into the apartment. Mila and Vera were happily rolling a ball back and forth in the living room. 

“Pappa?” She looked at Sasha’s beat up face “Ont?”

“Ja,” Sasha said, Vera’s eyes went wide and she waddled over to her father and hugged his leg. 

“Awww,” Mila said, “You know Yuri, I might just have to steal her from you,” Sasha leaned down and picked up his concerned daughter. Vera wrapped her arms around Sasha and gave him a hug. Yuri though Vera was so adorable, his heart melted when she turned two. She started speaking in full sentences in both English and Swedish. She began to love ice cream. Her anxiety got worse. Out in public, she’d cling to Yuri. Since Viktor and Yuuri moved to Japan, she doesn’t remember them much. When they came over for the holidays, their son was so social and tried to be friends with Vera, who hid by Yuri or Sasha the whole time. 

Her hair started to come in, ginger colour, it had some curl to it. Her eyes were just like Yuri’s. Hystory, Viktor and Yuuri’s two year old, passed out on the couch halfway through the party. Vera fell asleep while Sasha was holding her.

“I can put her down,” Yuri said, knowing Sasha would most likely want to talk more to Viktor and Yuuri since they’re not around much. Yuri took their sleeping daughter. He kissed Sasha’s cheek then headed down to her room.

“You thought about tying the knot?” Viktor whispered. Sasha looked at the ground and shook his head. “How could you not think about that?” 

“I dunno. I mean, Vera’s so young and panics when neither of us are around. Yes, Mila will be there and she loves Mila, but all of the people… I just think we should wait until she’s older, and when her anxiety is better,” 

“Yeah, if you throw her into something now, it might worsen her anxiety when she’s older. Either way, we better get an invite,” Yuuri said, quickly changing the subject to skating when they heard Yuri coming back down the hall. Yuri kissed Sasha’s jawline and the lot of them happily talked away. Mila whipped up stories about what happened since they’ve been gone.They have plans of moving back to Russia when Hystory is older, both of them agreed they would raise him in Japan and teach him Japanese then when he’s older, they were going to move back to Russia when he’s older and knows English. 

Despite acting like he hated having Viktor around when he was younger, Yuri has grown to miss him and Yuuri practically hanging all over each other, and having them say he’ll understand when he has someone. Yuri also found himself missing Otabek. He always though Otabek was going to be the one, but it turns out, he wasn’t. That’s fine, because Sasha is all he wants and more. He found himself thinking, if him and Sasha never got together, he would have never met Vera, and she would be in the foster system, completely terrified of everyone around her. He is over the moon that he met Sasha, someone who no matter what is always there for Yuri.

Viktor, Yuuri and, Hystory left for the night. There is no doubt in Yuri’s mind they’ll be at the rink together. He also knows Otabek, Ashley and, their niece will be there also, so there’s something to not look forward to. But, Yuri is looking forward to seeing Otabek. He wants to see him, but just not make it known that he does want to see if face. Sasha is home with Vera for the morning then for an hour after Yuri is home from the rink, he has to go to the bar and work. He’s been picking up a lot of shifts, the both of them were thinking about finding someone to help with Vera’s anxiety. Yuri found a lady, her name is Melissa Cardwell. She’s American, but married a Russian. It says so in her bio. Yuri thinks Vera is still too young for that, she’s only just started talking in full sentences. There's so much to do, and little time to do it. Yuri has taken on more private lessons kids whose parents pay good money. He thinks the only reason why, is because they all know he has a daughter. Most of the parents think Sasha isn’t making enough money for the family and that it’s mainly Yuri who is paying for expenses such as rent. Not true. They both pay half of the rent for the apartment. Both of them work very hard to keep a steady income for them and more importantly, their daughter. 

As Yuri fell asleep in Sasha’s arms, he had a pit in his stomach…. He has a reched feeling something bad is about to happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH CLIFF HANGER  
> will you all find out what Yuri's thinking in the next chapter? no  
> Am I a bitch? Yes, yes I am.  
> Am I sorry y'all will be suffering? Yes, and I'm very sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sasha, have you picked up her cake?” Yuri frantically asked Sasha. Vera was spending the day with Mila while Yuri and Sasha ran around the apartment like chickens with their heads cut off to get Vera’s birthday party all together.

“Yes, I have the cake, its in the fridge,” Sasha said, rummaging through he cabinets for candles and a lighter. He went through each drawer and cabinet at least 3 times before he called it quits. “I can’t find the goddamn candles. Or a lighter,”

“Yeah, I was meaning to go out and get more,” Yuri said, feeling bad for sending him on a wild goose chase for a lighter and candles. “I’ll go out and get some,” Yuri said, walking over to their makeshift mudroom near the entrance of the kitchen. Sasha walked over to Yuri and kissed his forehead,

“Don’t be long, I’ll miss you,” He said.

“Okay,” Yuri said, smiling. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Sasha. It’s been awhile since they’ve actually kissed like this. Between Vera and work, they haven’t had time where it’s only the two of them. Yuri slowly pulled away from Sasha, the way that drives Sasha crazy. Yuri smiled devilishly at Sasha’s response. He looked into his blue eyes and kissed him again. ONly this time, when they parted, Yuri went to go pick up the candles and a lighter from the store. Yuri knew Otabek and Ashley were out of Russia. They have been for three months. Yuri’s heart nearly fell to the floor. Yuri went into a different aisle to compose himself. He took a deep breath, picked up some gummy bears for him and Sasha to snack on later. He was in the check out line, when his eye caught Otabek’s. He quickly looked away.

 

Otabek knew a lot of things about Yuri. Why he was holding gummy bears, a lighter and pink birthday candles was beside him. He knew it wasn’t either his or Sasha’s birthday. He knew Viktor would have flown from Japan to Russia and celebrated until the early hours of the following morning. Viktor also would have posted a lot of pictures on Instagram because thats what he does. He didn’t see anything on Viktor’s socials. Yuri and Sasha both haven’t posted anything in nearly a year. He watched attentively as Yuri thanked the chasheir and got a phone call. He could just make out what he was saying. He mentioned a cake, then Mila, and presents.

He thought it was a party for Mila, but Mila doesn’t like parties or when people go above and beyond for her. He thought it would be for Sasha, but he was the one on the phone. The more Otabek watched Yuri walk out of the store, he recognized the hoodie he was wearing. It was his. Otabek remembered giving Yuri that sweatshirt. They were going to the pier months after the “Welcome To The Madness” Yuri didn’t bring warm clothes and Otabek had the old sweatshirt from when he was in highschool. It barely fit him anymore at the time and it was just laying in is car. He gave it to Yuri and he remembered how all night, he had it held up to his nose, so he could get lost in his smell. It’s not that big on him as it was when he first gave it to him. He wanted to text Yuri, but he didn’t. He was scared Ashley would be pissed off at him. Their relationship feels off, he hasn’t said anything to her about how something feels off and he doesn’t like it. He really loves her.  
He really loves Yuri too…

 

Yuri and Sasha quickly put the finishing touches onto the apartment for the birthday. Vera was so happy to see a pink and white cake with her name written in fancy letters. She loved the pink candles. She was so excited to get a crown from Mila and she was over the moon to see her first pair of skates. Sasha showed her videos of Yuri skating. She said she wanted to be just like him. She, Sasha and, Yuri went to the rink. They booked it for the rest of the afternoon. It was like teaching her how to walk all over again. They got a lot of cute ass pictures of her skating. After a while, she was able to stand up on her own, and go forward. For a 3 year old, that was impressive. On the 10 minute drive back to their apartment, she fell asleep.

“I got some gummy bears,” Yuri said, nudging Sasha’s shoulder.

“Dude, really?” Yuri nodded and laughed “You’re the best,” He said, leaning over kissing Yuri’s cheek quickly. Getting into their apartment, they put Vera to bed, and they broke out the gummy bears. They were sitting on the couch, giggling like little kids while eating a huge pack of gummy bears. Sasha had the last red one in his hand, Yuri grabbed it out of his hand and plopped it into his mouth. Sasha replied with pinning Yuri down on the couch and kissing him. When Sasha pulled away from a completely surprised Yuri, he had the red gummy bear in his mouth. Yuri laughed at him and they ate and kissed more until they were both exhausted. When they were in the comforts of their bed, they found themselves tangled up in each other.

As Vera got older, she showed more of her anxiety. In public she would hide from people more than before. Yuri didn’t want to push it, so he doesn’t force her to go with him to the store. He read that he just has to force her to go to places where there’ll be people so she can work on socializing. Yuri decided he was going to raise his daughter how he wanted to raise her. If she had anxiety, he’s going to help her through it. He isn’t going to force her into something that freaks her out.

As Yuri was tangled in Sasha’s arms, he smiled, knowing his once messed up life, is now perfect. Nothing is ever going to change that. He has a daughter he loves unconditionally, he has a boyfriend who means the world to him. He’s happy. For the first time in awhile, he believed things weren’t going to go down hill again.  
But it did.

“Sasha, are they still cutting your pay at the bar?” Yuri asked, looking at the bills and rent.

“Yeah,” Sasha said, joining Yuri who is slumped over papers on the kitchen table. Vera was sitting on the couch playing with her stuffed tiger. She was talking to herself and it made the two stressed out dads stop what they’re doing and watch her play with the stuffed tiger.

“We’ll work something out, baby,” Sasha said, kissing Yuri. And they did find something. Yuri made his lessons more expensive and Sasha worked longer hours. Mila helped out a lot. She was over their apartment, watching her. Sasha witnessed Yuri trying to pay her for babysitting and watched as she turned him down, in fact scolded him about giving her money he needs for Vera. Yuri told his doctor he couldn’t pay for his antidepressants, and he had to stop taking them. He spent more time on the ice, with lessons. He felt bad for spending more time on the ice. Yakov said he wouldn’t mind helping him. He sees how much stress he’s under.

Turns out, Yakov is amazing with Vera. He shows her videos of Yuri’s skating, Viktor’s skating, Yuuri’s skating. He taught her what a perfect jump looks like, what perfect spins look like. This allowed Yuri and Sasha to both work on the same days, getting enough money for the both of them to support Vera. Yuri, when ever he could, would go down to the manager's office and he’d give him as much money for the rent as he could. Yuri felt bad for working so much, he really misses being around her for full days Otabek, Ashley, and their niece Lanna were back in Russia. Yuri tried his best to not let it get on his mind, but every little thing, just got on his mind. Mila was teaching lessons.

 

Otabek over heard Mila talking to Yuri about giving him ¼ of her money that she makes from lessons. He watched as Yuri refused and said he couldn’t take her money. Mila practically forced him to take the money. It begged the question, what was going on with Yuri? He heard people on the sidelines, Ashley included talking about Yuri’s money problem and how he’s charging more for his lessons. Ashley rolled her eyes.

“His boyfriend still working at the bar? It’s no surprise they’re having money problems,” Ashley said, Otabek knew she was going to say something to Yuri. In fact when Yuri skated over to collect the money for the private lessons. Ashley didn’t pay him the full amount.

“You’re short 10 ruble,” Yuri said, looking at her.

“I’m not going to pay these outrageously high prices,” Ashley said, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, but you have to pay the full amount of the lessons,” Yuri replied keeping his calm. Otabek reached into his pocket and payed the rest. He even gave Yuri a few extra dollars. “Thank you,” Yuri turned back to the ice and met up with his newest student. He heard Ashley yelling at Otabek. He stayed and watched Mila give Yuri ¼ of her pay. He could tell Yuri didn’t want to take it. He could tell something was wrong with Yuri. He waited until Yuri was alone in the locker room.

“Hey,” Otabek said, he watched as Yuri wiped the snow off of his skates.

“Hello,” Yuri said, briefly looking up from his skate.

“I’m sorry about Ashley, you know how she gets,”

“If she wants a cheaper coach, book Georgi,” Yuri said emotionlessly, putting his skates in his locker he’s had for all of his life. He sighed, closed his locker, he was about to say something, but he was cut off by his phone. He started talking in fast Russian then he quickly switched to Swedish, then back to Russian. Yuri hung up and he rubbed his eyes. He quickly pulled himself together, tucking a strand of hair out of his eyes. He grabbed his bags and walked to the door of the locker room  
.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked, seeing how much he’s breaking inside

“Yeah,” Yuri replied. “Have a good rest of your day,” Yuri faked a smile and walked out of the rink. Otabek sighed, knowing Yuri is sinking again. Knowing his head is barely above the water. Mila walked into the room before Otabek could leave.

“He’s not okay, so don’t ever ask him that again,” Mila said, sitting down on the bench. She started to wipe the snow off of her skates.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, his worry rising.

“None of your business,” She said, nodding toward the door “Get out. Go back to your bitch,” Mila said. Otabek left.

When Yuri got home, he thanked Yakov for watching Vera. Around 6ish, Yuri started making dinner.

“Where’s Pappa?” Vera asked, walking into the kitchen, holding her stuffed tiger.

“He should be coming home soon,” Yuri said, glancing at the door. “That stuffed tiger was mine when I was your age,” Yuri said, picking Vera up.

“Really?”

“Yes. I named him after my cat, Potya,” Yuri said, showing her a picture of Potya. “I was your age when I got her,”

“Wow!” Vera said, holding Yuri’s phone, looking at the picture of Potya “Can we get a cat?”

“Maybe,” Yuri said, and continued making dinner. Sasha didn’t show up. Yuri, after dinner, tried calling his phone. It left to a voicemail “Hey Sasha, where the hell are you? You missed dinner,” Yuri was pacing back and forth. He called Mila and told her what happened. In a heartbeat she was over.

“He didn’t show up for dinner?”

“No, he didn’t. He didn’t say anything about taking a longer shift at the bar. He didn’t say anything. What if something happened to him? Like a bar fight or something?” Yuri said, sounding panicked. Mila stayed for 40 minutes trying to calm Yuri down, Sasha ended up walking through the door. Yuri lunged at him and wrapped his arms around Sasha. He buried his face into the side of his neck.

“I’m sorry I missed dinner, one of the bartenders quit and I picked up their slack mid shift,” Yuri said, holding Yuri.

“Next time, call,” Mila said. She walked out of the apartment. Yuri didn’t want to let go of him. Yuri tried to calm himself, as he was in Sasha’s arms. But the attempts were proven to be useless. He knew this wasn’t going to be the first time he was going to be home late. Knowing that, carvet a pit in Yuri’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA I'm so mean. I'm very sorry. FYI things are only going to g downhill from here so I'm very sorry for everything in advance.
> 
> ALSO with the part about the money, idfk how Russian money works XDD so my bad


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri was growing annoyed with Sasha coming home very late at night. It’s inconsistent. He decided to go to the bar himself. He walked right into the manager's office and asked where Sasha is. He told him he’s out back. Yuri walked out and into the back, he was cloaked by the shadows. He watched as They were talking and laughing. They were also all smoaking. He watched as one of them had pills and other drugs. He watched as Sasha gladly took them, and hand them money. Outraged, Yuri walked into the light.

“So this is what you do with all of our money,” Yuri said in Swedish. Sasha’s head whipped around and he looked at Yuri. He was so surprised to see Yuri, the joint in his mouth fell to the ground. 

“Yuri-” Sasha tried to go after him, but Yuri was already walking away before he could comprehend what happened. Yuri was already at his car by the time Sasha ran over to him. He reeked. “Yuri please-”

“No. You’re not going to blow all of our money on drugs. So the bar hasn’t cut your pay, you were fucking wasting it all on shit that made Vera an orphan,” Sasha saw the hurt all over Yuri’s face. “You can get your bags in the morning,” Yuri said, getting into his car. Mila was watching Vera for the night at her house, so if something does go bad, Vera isn’t there to witness it. Looks like Yuri is, was, the only one who is always putting Vera first, looking for what’s the best for her. Looks like, Yuri is now a single father. Looks like, Vera lost another father. Yuri got home, packed all of Sasha’s stuff up, and he cried. Yuri left Sasha 200 ruble. He knew he was going to blow it all on drugs. The least he could do was give him something that gives him the choice to choose drugs or choose to take a path were he can get better. Yuri ended up calling Viktor. He was with Chris visiting JJ in Canada. Rumor has it, JJ is doing a skating clinic in Russia next year. Yuri broke down telling Viktor what happened. Viktor said he’s going to be on the first plane ride heading to Russia. Yuri told him he didn’t need to. Yuri called Mila and told her too. Yuri knows Viktor will end up telling Yuuri and Chris. Yuuri would tell Phichit. Chris would tell JJ. And JJ would most likely tell Otabek. 

 

Vera came back from a super fun sleepover at Mila’s. She told Yuri all about the adventures they had. Yuri faked his smiles, his laughs. Mila felt bad for leaving, but she knew Yuri was going to have to tell Vera what happened sooner or later.

“Vera, listen,” Yuri said, “Pappa had to go away. He was in some bad stuff that could possibly harm you, and I can’t let that happen to you,” 

“Pappa has to go away?”

“Yes, pappa has to go away” Yuri said, a tear falling from his eye. “I’m not going away. I’m always going to be here for you, Jordnöt,” Vera hugged Yuri. Sasha came by around 2:30. Yuri and Vera went out shopping, so Sasha would be there alone. He was surprised to see that Yuri had packed all of his things, and left him with some money. He told Sasha to leave his key to the apartment on the island. Sasha wanted to see Yuri before he left. He knows Mila will go all attack dog on him. He hear Viktor came back from Japan. He was with Chris and JJ. Yuuri was going to fly out with their three year old in a few days.   
This isn’t how Yuri planned to raise his daughter, this isn’t how he planned his life to be. He hasn’t heard from Sasha in two days. His main focus was Vera.

______________________________________

Otabek lived a simple life. He and his wife spent a lot of time together. They traveled frequently, they haven’t had any children. Otabek wants them, but not Ashley. She’s practically micromanaging his life. In a way, it makes everything simple. He just follows her orders, and he won’t sleep on the couch. He does love her. As of late, he starts to feel like he’s falling out of love with her. The spark isn’t there. Otabek came home from the bike shop early, he was going to surprise Ashley with a trip to France. Instead, he was surprised. He saw some other man with his wife in their bed. He kicked the other guy out, and as she was trying to explain everything, he started packing his clothes. 

“How long?” He asked her, looking her dead in the eyes. 

“7 years,” Otabek rolled his eyes. As he was walking out of the apartment, he left his wedding ring on the table. He couldn’t believe he fell for someone like her. He couldn’t believe how blind he was. He packed up his motorcycle and he started to drive. He didn’t know exactly where he was going until he’d been driving for 2 and a half days and he was in the heart of St. Petersburg. He hasn’t been here in what feels like a lifetime. He drove to his apartment building. He crashed on the couch and when he woke up the following morning, the first person he thought of was Yuri. His heart warmed and aches when he thought about Yuri. Last time they talked, he wasn’t in a good place. Something was wrong with him. Otabek could tell something was wrong, something majorly wrong. As suspected, Viktor, upon hearing the news about his new divorce, showed up at Otabek’s apartment. He dragged Otabek and his skates out of the rooms and to the skating rink. 

Otabek’s heart stopped when he saw Yuri. His hair was longer, he was taller. He kept his hair back in a French braid. He was still teaching lessons. Yuuri was there too. He wat subbing for Viktor who did the “search and rescue” mission as they called it. Otabek got his skates on and him and Viktor skated laps around the rink.

“I haven’t been on my skates like this for 5 years,” Otabek laughed.

“Don’t let Yuri hear you say that. He’d put you into the mandatory lessons to keep your skill level up,” Viktor laughed. 

“Yeah I was sore for 5 weeks after his reign of terror,” JJ said. Otabek didn’t expect to see him here “Hey Otabek, sorry about Ashley,”

“JJ, In my defence, you hadn’t skated for 2 years and you were stepping back on the ice with sloppy form,” Yuri said, as he skated over to them.

“Why hello Princess,” JJ said, teasingly.

“Shithead,” Yuri replied, narrowing his eyebrow “Hey Otabek,” He said smiling. Otabek could tell this wasn’t a fake smile. He could see the light in his eyes. 

“Why don’t you ever smile at me like that?” JJ asked. 

“I will kick you in the balls with my knifeshoes,” Yuri said. Despite being 26, he still acts like his 15 year old self. Otabek smiled, knowing he hasn’t really changed in 6 years. He glanced at Yuri’s ring finger. He didn’t see a ring. He thought by now Sasha would have put a ring on it. 

“Папа, when is my lessons?” A little curly, ginger haired girl with eyes as green as Yuri’s asked. 

“Right now, I’ll be there in two minutes, okay?” The little girl nodded.

“Hey pipsqueak,” JJ said to the little girl. She stuck her tongue out at him and skated off.

“Well, Vera calls,” Yuri said, “it’s nice seeing you Otabek.” He skated over to Vera. 

“Before you ask, yes, that’s his daughter,” JJ replied, not peeling his eyes from Yuri. Otabek was more confused than ever about what he missed while he was gone. 

“JJ, your gay is showing,” Mila replied from off of the ice. JJ turned around and narrowed his eyes in her direction. He sighed and got off of the ice. Viktor and Otabek went into town and caught up about the last years. They did hang out, but Ashley was always around, and Otabek didn’t seem like Otabek whenever she was around. They laughed, made jokes, stayed up late. 

“Did you see the way JJ was looking at Yuri? Are they a thing or…” 

“It’s a long story,” Viktor said, looking at his beer bottle. 

“Did something happen between him and Sasha?” Viktor nodded.

“You and Yuri should plan a day to catch up on stuff that’s happened in the 6 years you’ve been out of his life,” Viktor said. Otabek nodded. When he got home, he texted Yuri. He asked him if they could hang out sometime and catch up. His heart fluttered when he got a message back.

Yuri: Yeah! How’s tomorrow around lunch sound? Vera has school and there are a few things I need to do at the rink, but otherwise I don’t have much of anything to do.  
Otabek: Lunch it is. At our favourite park?  
Yuri: Yes, see you then :)

Otabek’s face heated up. Him and Yuri were going to be okay. He has his best friend back in his life.

Life Is Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter... Who else cried reading?  
> I apologise if my sketchy uploading schedule is annoying. There is a lot of school "friend" group drama and it's messing with my mental health.  
> Sorry if there is a lot of dialogue XD
> 
> Anyway, here is this chapter, my little beans.  
> I love you all SO SO MUCH, and go out in the world and make dad (me) proud :) <3
> 
> See you beans in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri looked through his clothes, and began to panic. What was he going to wear? It was getting colder out. After 5 outfit changes, he settled for a dark green, knitted jumper, black jeans and, black converse. He pulled his bangs back in a hair elastic and gave himself a once over before leaving the house. At the Rink, Yakov gave him his schedule for what times he’s coaching at and he left for the park. Always, this park is strung up with a bunch of fairy lights, so at night, it feels nearly magical. Yuri easily found Otabek, sitting at the bench across from the coffee shop. 

“Hey,” Yuri said geely. Otabek smiled and nodded a hello. 

“Coffee?” Otabek asked “The one at my place broke, so I’m practically dying,” Otabek said, over dramatically. 

“Well, wouldn’t want that, ay?” Yuri laughed. The two of them started up a conversation about the small things until they were at their favourite spot in the whole park. In the far back corner, it’s far away from all of the people, and it looks absolutely amazing this time of year, everything looks so autumny and aesthetic. 

“So you have a daughter?” Otabek asked. Yuri smiled, and looked fondly at his coffee cup.

“Yup, she’ll be 6 in 4 weeks,” Yuri said, glancing over at Otabek. “Heard about you and Ashley. She posted it all over Instagram. That honestly sucks,”

“Yeah. 7 years behind my back,” Yuri could hear the hurt in his voice.

“At least you’re not the only one with relationship troubles. Two years ago, I found Sasha doing drugs. I kicked him out. Four days later, found dead in his car. He overdosed. For that first year it was just Vera and I, JJ was in Russia for a clinic. He stopped by and checked up on us. He thought that would magically make there be something between us, but there isn’t,” Yuri said.

“Oh, Yuri,” Yuri smiled and waved it off. 

“No, it’s nothing, I’m better now,” Yuri laughed a little 

“But, I should have been there for you. JJ isn’t the best company,” Yuri agreed and laughed. He was happy to finally talk to Otabek again. He missed his friend. 

“Are you going to compete now that Dictator Ashley is out of the picture?” Yuri asked, sipping more of his coffee.

“I haven’t skated in 6ish years,” Yuri punched Otabek’s shoulder.

“You dumbass!” He said “How the hell did you let her control your life this much? Jesus Beka.” Yuri Laughed, lightly body checking Otabek, who retaliated. They talked about skating. Otabek was completely impressed that Yuri is a skating coach. 

“I coached JJ for a while,” Yuri said. “He hated me for nearly a month. All day practices every two days. I had to look after Vera and the times when I could skate were limited when she started school,”

“Don’t you fucking dare put me on an all day schedule,” Yuri laughed menacingly. “Yuri, I swear to god” Yuri laughed harder. “You jerk.” Yuri laughed so hard, he was nearly crying. When Yuri calmed down, they talked about the little things. Yuri told Otabek about when Sasha was doing drugs, he’d use their money. The money they use to pay bills, and money that’ll help Vera when she’s older. It made since now to Otabek. When he saw how stressed out Yuri looked two years ago, how Mila was giving him ¼ of her pay, how he had to make the lessons more expensive. 

“What an ass,” Otabek rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. The hardest part of the whole thing was telling Vera. She’s lost two dads to drugs. Sasha’s father is right, drugs do tear apart families,” Yuri tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He sighed “I guess for Sasha, it was like trying to turn around in a one way street,”

“A-are you quoting ‘Theory Of A Deadman’?”

“Baby seasons change but people don’t,”

“Fall Out Boy?”  
“Filthy as charged,” Yuri said.

“Oh boy,” Otabek missed this. He missed Yuri being a complete band geek. The band geek side of Yuri is the side he hides. Not for Otabek. There’s no doubt in his mind, he’s the only one who knows this side of Yuri. Both of them tere sad to go their separate ways, but Yuri had to pick up Vera and at 4 they had lessons.

When he got to the school, Vera ran through the crowd of people. She jumped up into Yuri’s arms. 

“Папа!” She said smiling brightly.

“Hello Vera,” Yuri said smiling back at her. They climbed into the car and played music and sung a long. When they got to their apartment, vera changed into her skating clothes and she had a snack. 

“Do you have any homework, dear?” Yuri asked, taking her plate 

“Nope,” Vera said, grabbing her skating bag. She has her private skating lessons an hour after school. Yuri was hoping Otabek would show up, so he can get him back on track with skating. He is interested in competing. He’s only 29, he’s still physically fit enough to skate. He isn’t like Yuri, and has a kid to look after. Yuri knows if he was going to compete again, Mila could watch Vera, or Viktor and Yuuri. Yuri knows these people would always have his back not matter what. Just the thought of being away from Vera, makes him sick. He couldn’t do that to her, they’re literally best friends. He’d never dream of leaving his daughter for competing. Although, competing would help with him money wise. He would just need a coach. Sweeping the thought out of his head, he and Vera walked into the locker room. JJ and Otabek were there happily chatting away. 

“Otabek, are you taking lessons from Yuri too?” JJ asked, glancing over at Otabek. 

“I guess so,” He laughed. 

“Good luck. He’s ruthless,” JJ said, not taking his eyes off of Yuri as he rolled his eyes and was talking in fast Swedish to his daughter who replied in just as fast and fluent Swedish. Otabek was amazed at how quickly Yuri picked up Swedish. He finds it adorable that Yuri coaches her in Swedish. They all took to the ice, taking their warm up laps. Vera was very good. She was practically skating circles around them. While Vera worked on a back one foot glide, Yuri was trying to get JJ to perfect his triple axel. He had Otabek show him all of his jumps and spins. Yuri wrote down everything that needed work and he set Otabek to it. Both of the boys would stop what they were doing when Yuri isn’t looking. They were watching him coach his daughter. By the end of the lesson, Otabek’s knees were wobbly. JJ was sore from falling so much, Vera mastered a backwards one foot glide and she was ready for a nap. Yuri was completely fine. Mila stopped by to pick Vera up. Every wednesday for two years, Vera always spends the evening with Mila, they have a girls night. They do each other’s hair, nails, watch Disney movies. Yuri hugged Mila as a thanks. He wiped the ice off of his skates and he got back on the ice. 

With being a coach and a dad, he finds it hard to have time for just himself. He’s very thankful for having one night of the week all to himself. JJ and Otabek took their time taking off their skates on the benches in the rink. They watched as he skated. Otabek personally hasn’t seen Yuri skate like that before. He watched as he poured all of his emotions into every step. The more Otabek watched, the more familiar the steps and jumps looked.

“That’s the program he skated for Sasha before they left for Sweden,” JJ said “Poor boy skates it every night he’s here. He’s tried to make another program, but he can’t seem step away from this one. It’s seared into his brain,” 

“You like him, huh?” Otabek asked, feeling his heart sink

“Yeah,” JJ extended a hand out to Otabek “May the best man win,” Otabek took his hand and shook it.

“May the best man win,” Otabek nodded, he left the rink, and drove home on his bike. He knew JJ was going to win. Yuri was over him. Why not at least try to get closer to Yuri. Where’s the harm in that?

 

JJ leaned up against the boards and watched Yuri as he skated, locked in his own word. Eventually he saw JJ was watching him.

“What are you doing tonight?” JJ asked.

“Going home,” Yuri said. “Don’t you fucking dare use that stupid ass pick up line,” Yuri scolded.

“Wowie, so… demanding. I like” He said raising his eyebrow. Yuri flipped him off. “Yes, I will fuck you, Yuri,” 

“No you won’t,” Yuri said his eyebrows narrowing. “JJ, what happened, happened. It doesn’t make us anything. Shouldn’t you be in Canada now?” Yuri asked crossing his arms.

“Shouldn’t I be making sure you don’t go to an early grave?”JJ nodded his head towards Yuri’s arms.

“I haven’t in a while,” Yuri replied.

“But you’re off of the medication,”

“It’s getting too expensive. I don’t expect you to understand,” JJ sighed.

“I told you, I could pay for them,” He said, concern lining his voice,”

“I’ve lasted this long without them,” Yuri said coldly. He got off of the ice an headed to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I teared up when Yuri told Beka about Sasha... But who will win? JJ or Beka??


	12. Chapter 12

It was a silent battle. A shadow war. JJ Vs. Otabek. Who was going to win Yuri’s heart? JJ’s been around Yuri for two years. Otabek has barely hung out with him. The two of them have hung out once since he’s been back. He knows with his daughter, he’s limited to what times he’s free at. He knows going out for dinner at a small diner then walking around St. Petersburg until the sun comes up is not an option. He knows his daughter has anxiety so he’s iffy on going over to Yuri’s apartment because he doesn’t want to freak her out. He signed up to be a coach, giving him more time with Yuri from coaching and lessons. JJ only has lessons with Yuri. Otabek found himself weighing his options, his course of actions. 

He wants to be with Yuri, closer than before he was a dick and ruined everything. He mainly loves watching him skate. He loves watching him teach the little kids how to skate. He loves watching him teach the competition ready kids doubles and some, triples. Otabek is with Mila and he is coaching the little little kids. He’s hoping he’d get to be an assistant coach to Yuri.  
{(Talk about having High Hopes For A Living)}

After lessons, Otabek heard Yuri and JJ arguing in the locker room. Otabek couldn’t help but overhear what was being said.

“No JJ, I have a daughter. You can’t just show up at my apartment and expect me to drop everything I’m doing just to go to some fancy dinner,” 

“It wasn’t only going to be a fancy dinner,” JJ shot back. 

“Oh sorry, A fancy dinner, walk at the park, suddenly we’re in your room. No,”

“Come on Yura,” He said, flirtily,

“‘No’ doesn’t mean convince me, you fucktard,” Yuri said. “I can’t just leave Vera at the house by herself, she’s not old enough,”

“Just give her to Mil-”

“I’m not going to give her to Mila whenever you when you are lonely and want to hang out,”

“She’s literally 5-”

“She’s a 5 year old with extreme anxiety. What do you think she’ll be thinking when her dad is out late and or not home? What is she going to think when I let you basically monopolize the time I spend with her,” Yuri scoffed. “I swear JJ, you have more dick in your personality than in your pants,” Yuri left the locker room and saw the look on Otabek’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked. Yuri sighed. 

“Yeah. JJ thinks because he’s JJ he can make me drop everything and go on fancy dates and hang out with him whenever he’s feeling lonely,” 

“Jerk,” Yuri laughed. Vera walked over to Yuri. Otabek could see the anxiety on her face.

“Vera, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Otabek,” From behind Yuri’s legs, she shyly waved. 

“Hi,” Otabek said, smiling. “I’ll see you around Yuri,” Otabek said smiling.

“See ya,” Yuri smiled back. As Otabek watched Yuri and his daughter walk away, he heard them talking in fast Swedish. Otabek smiled at the fact that he might win this little bet him and JJ have. JJ walked out of the locker room, looking completely pissed off. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” JJ asked, taking a threatening step closer to 

“What? Are you salty I’m closer with Yuri?”

“I’ve been there for him while you were letting your life be completely monopolized by some bitch who was sleeping with someone behind your back,”

“And? You’re downright stupid if you think he’s just going to drop everything for you. He has a daughter to look after,” JJ rolled his eyes.

“If you only knew about what happened while you were gone,” JJ said before leaving. Otabek took his bike out and drove around St. Petersburg. He got the divorce papers in the mail that morning. He gladly signed them and sent them back out. He was kicking himself for being so stupid. How could he have been so stupid to not figure out what Ashley was doing behind his back. He ate a tub of ice cream thinking about Yuri. Speak of the devil, Yuri had posted something on his social media. It was a video of Vera skating. Otabek commented. He tagged Viktor and said she’s coming for his untouched title. Yuri liked the comment. Otabek’s face broke out into a smile. He wondered what life in Yuri’s apartment was like.

 

After Yuri cleaned up from supper, Vera was half asleep on the couch. He braided her curly, ginger hair. There was a knock at the door, Yuri told Vera to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Yuri walked to the front door and looked through the peephole. JJ was there. His hands were in his pockets, and he was waiting for Yuri to open the door. Yuri sighed and opened the door. JJ smiled at Yuri and he took a step closer to him. Yuri crossed his arms, he’s nearly eye-level with JJ. 

“What’s that look for?” JJ asked. Yuri channeled his inner 15 year old and low key glared at JJ “Okay, I’m sorry for trying to take you away from your precious daughter. Can we go out wednesday or something?” 

“No,” JJ wasn’t expecting that would be his reply. 

“‘No’?” JJ looked more confused than ever “You know, I’ve been wondering why Sasha did what he did. Maybe it’s because you don’t know how to have any fun. You could have joined him in the alley, instead you kicked him out. People say he killed himself on accident, but you gave set him on that path. His death is on you,” JJ instantly regretted what he said because he saw Yuri’s facial expression. He broke the Russian Punk. Yuri closed the door. He locked it. He pulled himself together for the 15 minutes it takes to put Vera to bed. JJ was still at his door, calling his name, saying he’s sorry and didn’t mean it. Yuri called the security and told them to escort JJ out of the apartment building and never allow him up unless he says so. 

Yuri called Mila and told her what happened. As suspected, she was pissed off. Unfortunately for JJ, he lives near Mila. Yuri asked Mila if she could find someone to cover for him at the rink tomorrow. He wasn’t in the mood for being around people. Yuri got texts and calls from JJ, but he ignored them all. He ended up blocked all of JJ’s socials and his phone number. 

Mila got Viktor to cover for Yuri. She avoided all of his questions. Mila didn’t tell Otabek, she thought Yuri might have told him. Then again, he hasn’t been back enough for the trust that’s been lost between the two of them to be restored. She figured he’d find out tomorrow. Unfortunately, Mila lives close to JJ. She drove to his apartment and knocked on the door. The second he opened the door, he was greeted with Mila’s fist in his face. JJ stumbled backwards and he saw Mila’s angry face.

“You’re a real asshole,” She said. “Why the fuck would you ever say that to him? To think you were actually a decent person for being there for him. I swear, if you try anything with Yuri ever again, I will fucking kill you Jean. What happens to Yuri next is on you, you fucker.” She slammed the door to JJ’s apartment and walked back to her apartment. She texted Yuri to tell him everything was taken care of with JJ and finding someone to cover for him. 

Mila went to bed, thinking about the worst stuff that could happen to Yuri. She knows the outcome of this wasn’t going to be pretty….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally hate JJ. What a little fuck *Insert Dean Winchester rolling his eyes here*  
> Anyway, thanks yous for readin this chaptah  
> I'll see you beans, my children, in the next chapter  
> until then!!!!!!!!!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

Otabek was looking forward to seeing Yuri at the rink. Except, he didn’t show up. JJ, with a black eye, showed up. Viktor showed up with Vera. But, no Yuri. Consern overwhelmed Otabek and he went to JJ for answers, seeing as he’s the only one who would know what happened because of his black eye.

  
“Where’s Yuri?”

  
“I don’t know, I was hoping he’d be here,”

  
“What did you do?” Otabek asked.

  
“I said some shit about Sasha and I wanted to apologize,” Otabek gritted his teeth, and his hand curled up into a fist. “Hey, hey, Mila already beat you to the punch. Literally,” JJ looked at the ground and back up at Otabek “Can you see of he’s okay for me?”

  
“I’ll see if he’s okay. Not for you, though,” Otabek said. Mila let him leave the rink early. It was wednesday, Otabek knew Yuri was going to have the night to himself. He figure he and Yuri could do something small together. Otabek rode his bike to Yuri’s apartment. The elevators were down for maintenance so he took to the stairs, skipping 1 stair with every step. Otabek finally got to Yuri’s floor and walked down the hall to Yuri’s room. He breathlessly knocked on Yuri’s front door. Yuri was wearing a hoodie and a pair of comfy pants. His eyes were read and his eyelashes were wet. Without saying a word, Otabek pulled him into a hug. Yuri buried his face in Otabek’s chest.

  
“He blamed me for Sasha’s death,” Yuri’s hoarse voice was muffled by Otabek’s chest “He’s right, I pushed him away when I could have helped him,”

  
“No, you were doing what was best for you and your daughter,” Otabek said, slowly rubbing Yuri’s back, in an attempt to get him to calm down.

  
“I could have helped him,” Yuri said, his hands balling up into fist fulls of Otabek’s shirt. Otabek slowly shook his head.  
“You’re not responsible for anyone’s choices but your own. You gave him the tools to get help, but he chose not to take them. When you kicked him out, he could have gotten better, I would have gotten better. He chose to go down that road. You didn’t prompt him or push him or influence him. He did that all on his own. I mean no disrespect towards him,” Yuri slowly nodded and eventually calmed down. They sat on the couch and watched bad horror movies and ate pop tarts. After the 3rd movie, Otabek stood up and extended his hand towards Yuri.

  
“Come on, were going on an adventure,” Otabek said.

  
“I don’t feel like leaving,” Yuri said, looking up at Otabek.

  
“Nope. Go get your skating clothes on. We’re going out on an adventure,” Yuri sighed and took Otabek’s hand and stood up. He walked off to his room and changed and came back out. His hair was pulled back into a dutch braid. He had his skate bag in hand. Him and Otabek walked out of the apartment and down to the lobby. They saw JJ arguing with one of the security guards. Yuri ignored him as he and Otabek walked past him and to the parking garage. Yuri smile when he saw Otabek’s bike. The two of them got their helmets on and Otabek took off. He drove and drove to the less populated side of St. Petersburg. In a park, there was a small skating rink set up. There wasn’t really anyone on the ice this late. Yuri smiled at the sight of the rink that was lit up with fairy lights.

 

Otabek and Yuri got their skates on, joking with one another about old memories on the ice. When they got on the ice, they didn’t act like they were grand prix winning skaters. They acted like complete fools. They were playing two man tag. And other games. As they suspected, some paparazzi showed up and took pictures of the two of them fooling around. Yuri didn’t mind and neither did Otabek. Soon, they started doing their skating jumps and spins. That brought more attention to the two of them. Again, they haven’t had a care in the world. They laughed to the point where Yuri was laying on the ice, crying, from the laughter. When the outdoor rink closed the paparazzi were all up in their face. It didn’t kill the mood. They just pushed through them and jumped on Otabek’s bike and sped away as fast as they could.

 

They were gone for 3 hours. When they got back, JJ was still in the parking garage. Yuri hugged Otabek thank you. He so much as kissed his cheek. When he turned around, he saw JJ sitting there teary eyed, looking back at him completely heartbroken. Otabek waited until Yuri was away from JJ before he left.

“You think you won the bet, ay?” JJ asked. Walking over to Otabek.

“Actually, I forgot about that stupid bet,” Otabek replied, looking JJ directly in the eyes. “Turns out, we don’t need the bet because you fucked yourself over,”

“We all say stuff when we’re pissed off,” JJ retored.

“Yeah, I forgot. You’re Prince fucking JJ. Everyone loves you. Everyone bows to you,”

“That’s what Yuri did, the past year when he was loneliest,” JJ sneered “you should hear how loud he is, and how desperate-” JJ got punched again. He stumbled to the ground. Otabek leaned down and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. Otabek got right up in his face.

“If you ever get in a 10 foot radius of Yuri, I will remove what ever part of you that’s not 10 feet or more away. I have land in Kazakhstan where no one will find your body. Do I make myself clear?” JJ nodded. Mila may scare him. But, Otabek, he terrifies him. Everything about Otabek is intimidating and JJ doesn’t like it. “Better fucking hope so. Get lost,” Otabek said, his voice terrifyingly low. JJ left the building and so did Otabek. He texted Yuri when he got home that he took care of JJ for him. Yuri thanked him. He recommended they hang out again sometime. Yuri stopped Coaching JJ. He reckoned he was going back to Canada. He was hoping he’d go back to Canada.

Otabek had a rough idea about what JJ and Yuri were doing the last year. Quite frankly, he didn’t care at this point. What happened between JJ and Yuri stays between JJ and Yuri. Right before Otabek was going to go to bed, he got a message from JJ. He rolled his eyes as he read what it said:

 

JJ: FYI, he only moaned out your name. Never Sasha’s never mine. Just in case you were wondering.  
Otabek: I actually wasn’t wondering.

 

Otabek did the same thing Yuri did, and blocked JJ on every form of social media he could. He even blocked and deleted his phone number. All Otabek could think of was Yuri, in JJ’s bed, calling his name. It sent shivers up and down his spine. He had to admit, it was kinda hot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF SHIT JUST GOT R E A L  
> I hope this chapter was interesting, sorry it's so short T-T I've had a shitty afternoon. Oh well XD  
> Thank you beans, my children for reading this chapter, all the kudos and hits mean the W O R L D to me <3


	14. Chapter 14

Otabek, at the time, forgot about JJ’s message. He didn’t think much of it. He honestly didn’t care what Yuri was like in bed. It’s not like their relationship would ever get that far. The only thing that really stood out to him was the fact that Yuri kissed his cheek. He didn’t fully comprehend what happened until he woke up the following morning. He debated on whether or not telling Yuri about what JJ said. Then again, he looked happy so he didn’t say anything. Also, he’s with his daughter, teaching her mohawks, and helping her prefect her waltz jump. JJ didn’t show up at the rink. For weeks, he thought about telling Yuri, but he didn’t think it was much of a big deal. Plus, he’s been busy with Vera’s 6th birthday and getting her to and from school. 

A small part of him says he shouldn’t hesitate, but then again, he can’t bring himself to potentially turn his and Vera’s world upside down. He loves Yuri. There's no doubt in his mind about that. For the most part, Yuri hasn’t changed, there are some parts of him that have. He doesn’t drink anymore. No vodka, no tequila, no beer. Otabek knows he’s trying to be a good example for Vera. It melts his heart how much Yuri is looking after her. He smiles at how cute the two of them look. Otabek mainly loves how the two of them talk in Swedish to each other on ice, when Vera is nervous and doesn’t want to say anything, she’ll tell Yuri in Swedish because no one really knows what they’re saying. 

One of the things that’s changed Yuri, is he doesn’t post on social media as much as he used to. Before it was almost everyday of every hour. Now, he has a daughter he’s beautifully raising. No matter what anyone says, Yuri is raising Vera right. For her 6th birthday he got her a white, persian cat named Olaf. She calls him Ollie for short. From what Otabek has seen through social media, Vera seems social. The when she’s in public, she’s speaking in fast, panicked sounding Swedish. She still shys away from Otabek when he’s around her and Yuri. She’ll hide behind Yuri, or hold onto his hand or something. Sometimes she’ll tug on his shirt and say something in Swedish.

Otabek thought of learning Swedish, so maybe he’ll be able to talk to her and seem less threatening. Ashley tried to teach him French because she thought he’d be way more attractive speaking French than Russian. In any case, he knows Yuri’s too busy to allow someone back into his life.

 

“ Папа? Will you have a boyfriend again? Like Pappa?” Vera asked. She was playing with her new kitten Olaf

“I don’t know,” Yuri said “папа has been busy with other stuff,” 

“What about JJ?”

“Dear lord, no,” Vera celebrated to herself, and Olaf.

“Good. I don’t like him,” Yuri laughed.

“Me either, Älska,” Yuri continued with making supper. Was he really too busy? Or did he just not want to go through any heartbreak. He’s also gotten dependent being on his own for a year. Occasionally, JJ was there, but for the most part it’s just Yuri and Vera. As much as it’d be nice to have someone else in his life, Yuri’s become too used to being on his own. In contradiction, he wants someone he can rely on. Yuri’s always looking out for what’s best for his daughter. He never really takes as much care of himself as he does his daughter. Yuri told himself, when Vera’s anxiety was better, he’d start looking into people. She has gotten better. Not a lot, but a little bit. Yuri realized he made a promise he couldn’t keep. 

 

Vera’s 7th birthday, her anxiety got better. She loved reading and took up dance lessons like Yuri did when he was her age. Yuri and Otabek had gotten closer. Yuri still steered away from anyone who would ask him on a date. One of the kids he coaches at the rink’s dad asked Yuri on a date and Yuri replied with he was far to busy. He wasn’t really. Yuri told Otabek and Mila about it. Mila rolled her eyes in why he didn’t accept the date. Otabek just laughed it off with him, wondering if he asked him if he’d get rejected. 

He knows he might not get rejected but it’s still a possibility, a risk he doesn’t necessarily want to take. Then again, what’s life without a little risk? Otabek sees how Vera is slowly more social than before, but still, Yuri is holding back. Mila has told Otabek of all the times Vera asked about Yuri dating someone again. Vera doesn’t understand the heartbreak Yuri feels after what happened with Sasha. She knows Yuri was sad, but she didn’t really understand the gravity of the situation. Having Olaf around helped Vera get over her social anxiety. While Yuri was happy, he also wasn’t ready to live up to his promise he made himself. 

Vera would often ask Yuri if he’s seeing anyone. He always says he’s busy. But Vera, like Mila see’s through his bullshit. Otabek went back to Kazakhstan for a year. His father was getting sick and he wanted to spend the year at home with him and his family. Yuri acted like not seeing Otabek bothered him, but it did. He didn’t think of the reason why, but I just bothered him. He had a fear, in the back of his mind, during that whole year, that Otabek found someone new. But, when he came back, around Vera’s 8th birthday, he was as single as before. For some reason, Yuri found that comforting. It wasn’t until Vera was 9 when things in their life started to pick up…

 

“All I’m saying, is you should compete again,” Mila said at the rink one fall morning. It’s they type of fall weather were it’s cold in the morning but warmer in the afternoon and wearing a thick jumper is clearly a mistake. 

“I know, Mila, but I’m busy,”

“No, you’re not. Yuri you and Vera literally watched Frozen and Mulan to the point were the both of you have memorized it… In English and Swedish. Come on Yura, if you compete, you might find someone,” 

“No, Mila. We’re not having this conversation here,” Yuri said. His group is having their 30 minutes of free time. 

“Then I’ll be at your apartment by 3:30,” She said. Skating off. Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Mila trying to get you to compete again?” Otabek asked. Yuri jumped, not aware of his presence. “Didn’t mean to scare you, but I side with her. You should compete again. Imagine how cool that’d be fore Vera to see her daddy on TV.” Yuri laughed. 

“Wow, Beka. I thought we were friends. How dare you side with Mila,”

“I don’t want Mila to punch me in the face if I disagree,” 

“So, you don’t want me to compete?”

“I say, do what you wanna do, Yura. I think competing again would be cool. JJ’s almost broke Viktor’s high score,”

“Mila!” Yuri called from across the rink “I’ll compete again,” Vera and Mila looked both excited. Otabek laughed from his spot off of the ice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took literally 50 years to upload XD I had serious writers block so I had to speed things up a bit and add some foreshadowing.   
> Will Beka and Yura be together soon?? We'Ll NeVeR kNoW  
> thank you beans for reading this chapter, the kudos mean the world to me :))


	15. Chapter 15

“Come on Yuri! You’re jumps are getting lazy!” Mila yelled across the empty rink. Yuri started to regret letting Mila coach him. He hasn’t skated on a competitive level in nearly 8 years. They’ve kept his return to the ice a secret for now. He hasn’t posted about it, and Mila and Otabek haven’t said anything about it. Hopefully, when it comes time, he’ll surprise everyone will surprise everyone with having his name on the roster. 

“I’m trying, Mila,” Yuri telled back. He knew she is right. He has gotten lazy with his jumps. Mila suggested she bring Yakov into the rink to have him bring Yuri back into shape. Yuri vetoed the idea. He knew if Yakov coached him, he’d completely pick apart every element of his jumps and then scream at Yuri in a fast, angry Russian until everything was perfect. 

“Clean up those quad toes,” Mila shouted Yuri rolled his eyes and tried his best to skate cleanly. “You’re not going to beat JJ with those sloppy jumps,” Yuri gritted his teeth. After another hour of Mila yelling at Yuri for everything he’s doing wrong, Yuri had to go pick Vera up from school. She would have taken the bus, but Hystory Isn't taking the bus. The two of them are close friends. The only way to get Vera to do something remotely social is to get Hystory to do it. Vera, as always, was over the moon to see Yuri. On the ride home, she talked all about her day at school. Yuri loves how talkative she’s gotten. Yuri knows if he were to bring someone into their little world, she wouldn’t be as social and she wouldn’t be as talkative as she usually is around him. 

“Папа, Can we go skating please?” She asked, as they were walking into their apartment. Olaf came trotting down the hall and Vera scoped him up in her arms. 

“Ja. Папа is a little sore from his skating lesson with Mila,” Yuri said.

“Is Auntie Mila being mean?” Vera asked, 

“A little bit, yeah,” Yuri said. “Anyway, what would you like for a snack?” 

“Ice cream!” Vera said, jumping up and down. Yuri laughed at how adorable his daughter is. He got the two of them ice cream. When they finished their ice cream, they headed out to the Rink. Mila, surprisingly, is still there. 

 

Otabek is in the parking garage of Yuri’s apartment building. He, personally, was tired of waiting forever for Yuri. How much Otabek loves Yuri is overwhelming him. Everytime Yuri walks into the room, he gets a warm fuzzy feeling. It’s almost as if there’s a hook in his stomach, reeling him over to Yuri. It’s almost as if he’s an asteroid, being pulled into Yuri’s orbit by his gravitational pull. There has always been something about Yuri that Otabek has never been able to place his finger on, so he just ignored the feelings he had for Yuri. he hid them under layer after layer. He’s done hiding from Yuri. He wants to be more than friends, more than best friends. He wants to be another father figure to Vera. He wants to be more apart of Yuri’s life. He wants to be there for him when Yuri falls, he wants to always be there, and never leave. 

When Otabek was done of going over what he’s going to say to Yuri, he walked inside.

“Are you going to see Mr. Plisetsky?” The lady behind the desk asked.

“Yeah,”

“He left with his daughter 40 minutes ago,” She said, Otabek was disheartened. He needed to tell Yuri. He nodded a thank you and headed back to his flat. He frustratedly launched himself on his bed. He wishes he could hold Yuri in his arms. He wishes Vera will look at him like a father too. 

Days, then weeks, then a month went by and Otabek still hasn’t said anything to Yuri about the two of them dating. There have been so many opportunities for Otabek to tell him, but he just hasn’t. He’s stuck in the friendzone. He just needs to grow some balls and tell him… But Yuri is leaving soon for competitions, leaving Otabek, yet again, powerless to tell Yuri anything but “Good Luck!”. He’s doing what Yuri did when him and Ashley were together-- He’s hesitating. 

 

Competition, after competition, Yuri won flawlessly. He made it all the way to the Grand Prix Finals in JJ’s country of Canada. In interviews, he was asked about his and JJ’s relationship, knowing there’s some beef between the two. Yuri replied with they’re going to fight it out on the ice. Not literally, just figuratively. Otabek being the over protective person he is, jumped on the first flight to Canada to surprise Yuri after his long programme. He planned to tell Yuri after the banquet, or during the banquet. He also planned to keep JJ away from Yuri at all costs. He also wanted to rub it into JJ’s face that he won their stupid ass bet. Otabek stayed in his hotel room most of the day. He’s on the floor above Yuri’s. He waiting until Mila texted him telling him Yuri is at the rink and it’s safe for him to come without being noticed. 

Mila walked out to the front were Otabek was waiting and she gave him a pass so he can go to the boards were she is. Otabek was able to successfully hide from Yuri from the boards. He laughed to himself a little bit when Yuri didn’t recognize him off of the bat. Otabek hid his utter amusement and watched Yuri take to the ice. Even though, it’s been a while since he’s been on the ice competitively, he still looks as competition ready as always. Otabek enjoys watching Yuri skate. He loves how graceful but fierce he is when he gets skating. Every jump’s rotations were amazing, no under rotations, no over rotations, no faults. Being the ripe age of 27, nearly 28, his hydro-blades never looked better. When Yuri finished his perfect program, he finally saw Otabek at the boards. Yuri quickly got off of the ice and hugged Otabek.

“You did amazing!” Otabek said, wrapping his arms around Yuri. 

“How the hell did you get here?” Yuri asked, pulling away from Otabek to get his skate guards on to go to the Kiss and Cry. 

“I flew in yesterday,” Otabek said, sitting up in the Kiss and Cry with Yuri. “My room is in the floor below yours,” Otabek laughed.

“Jesus, how did I not see you?” 

“Mila helped,” Yuri rolled his eyes, he was going to say something else until his name was announced.

“Yuri Plisetsky score is: 178. 64. His total overall score is 373.88. Yuri Plisetsky is currently in the lead,” Yuri, Otabek and Mila all jumped up and down in triumph. JJ is the last skater, but none of them cared much. He is easily 100-200 points ahead of everyone, there isn’t any way JJ is going to be able to break his score. Still, they watched his skate, they watched him get his score, he ended up being within roughly 190 points of Yuri, putting him in second place. 

Beating JJ is the most satisfying thing in the world. Standing on the podium holding gold with JJ holding silver, is the cherry to Yuri’s life. He could tell JJ’s confidence was shaken after seeing Yuri’s programme. Who wouldn’t be? Yuri did skate two clean programmes. JJ did fall in his short programme, and the jumps and elements were missing something. It isn’t Yuri’s place to say anything, but there could have been more to JJ’s performances. Yuri brought Otabek as his plus one. Otabek could see the anger swirling around in JJ as he watched him and Yuri talk and eat and drink all night. Otabek got Yuri alone, they were standing on a balcony, just talking like old friends.

“So, apparently, the guy Ashley was cheating on me with, didn’t know she was cheating either, so looks like she got two divorces,” Otabek said, laughing a little bit. 

“Holy shit,” Yuri replied, laughing too. “What is she going to do now? Move to a different country have a sugar daddy or something?” They both laughed at that comment. 

“I honestly have no fucking clue to what I was thinking with her. I guess I figured marrying her was everything everyone expected of me,” Otabek sighed, his heart beating in his throat as he began to speak the rest of his sentence. “My mum was right,”

“What was she right about?” Yuri asked, looking over at Otabek curiously. He looked over at Yuri, into his emerald eyes.

“It should have been you,” Otabek said, Yuri’s face broke out in a blush.

“She told you what she said?”

“Yeah, when she found out about Ashley she told me,” Yuri smiled. He got closer to Otabek. 

“The city looks pretty cool at night, huh?” Yuri said, his hand reaching down to Otabek’s “Kinda romantic,” Otabek leaned over and kissed Yuri. He gladly kissed him back. Otabek was melting into Yuri’s touch.

“The apartment building isn’t too far away,” Yuri breathed. Devilish grins growing on both of their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOYO XDD I'M SO SORRY FOR NEGLECTING THIS FIC FOR LITERALLY 500 YEARS.
> 
> To make it up to you YURABEK KISSED AHHHH 
> 
> Will I make the next chapter Smut?? WhO kNoWs AnYmOrE????
> 
> Anways, thank you beans for reading this chapter, the kudos and reads mean so much to me <3   
> I'll see you beans in the next chapter (That might be smut but we honestly don't know)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up before you Read this chapter:  
> It's smut  
> and I was stupid and I burnt my hand making Ramen noodles. Being even more stupid I didn't run my hand under cold water right away, I continued making my Ramen noodles THEN ran my hand through cold water. It was a traumatic night and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors because typing with one hand is really fucking hard XD   
> Anyways, enjoy!!

As soon as the door closed behind Yuri, Otabek pinned him against it, kissing him hungirly. Yuri’s fingers were tangled up in Otabek’s hair. Otabek pucked Yuri up, holding his upper thigh as he started to attack Yuri’s neck. Yuri dropped the bag with his everyday clothes.

“N-No marks, Beka,” Yuri half moaned, pulling on Otabek’s hair when he gave Yuri a little nip on his neck. Otabek smiled at how Yuri shuttered when he nipped his neck. Otabek moved them away from the door and walked to his room. As he was walking, Yuri was taking off his shirt, and started to kiss Otabek’s neck. Otabek put Yuri down, so he could get his own shirt off. By the time his shirt hit the floor, Yuri was laying on the bed, already taking his pants off. Otabek bit his lip at the sight of Yuri. He climbed on top of Yuri, kissing him again. Yuri’s hands trailed all over Otabek’s back, his chest, down his pants. Otabek’s muscles alone made Yuri hum. 

“You like something, Yura?” Otabek said deeply in Yuri’s ear, causing him to shudder, again. Otabek chuckled and sat up, taking his pants and boxers off, then doing to to Yuri. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s thighs and brought Yuri closer. Yuri let out a small moan when Otabek’s hands trailed from his inner, upper thigh to his knee. Otabek laughed at how impatient Yuri is.

“Patience, Yuri,” Otabek said, 

“But Beka-” Yuri was cut off by Otabek grabbing his dick and stroking it. “Hmmmm.. Yes Beka,” Yuri moaned loudly. Otabek chuckled again, he leaned down and kissed Yuri, who is clearly itching for him to fuck him already. “Pleeaasseee” Yuri said, trying to push himself onto Otabek. 

“I love when you beg,” Otabek replied, squeezing Yuri tighter, causing him to moan louder. Yuri’s hands held onto Otabek’s shoulders. His nails dug into his back when Otabek squeezed a little bit harder.

“B-Beka, Pleaseeeee,” Yuri whined. Otabek teased Yuri for longer before finally pushing inside of him. Yuri let out another loud moan, and he started to squirm under Otabek. “M-Moree” Yuri begged. Otabek gave him more. He picked up his speed, resulting in more moaning from the both of them. 

“You feel soo good Yura,” Otabek half moaned. Just on that comment alone, caused Yuri to let out a small moan. JJ was never this satisfying, he was never this amazing. Otabek found Yuri’s sweet spot and mercilessly thrusted it. 

“Holy fuck, Beka, Yeeessssss,” Yuri’s hands held onto Otabek’s back, his nails digging into his back. With one final thrust, Otabek filled Yuri, casing another loud moan that drove Otabek crazy on lust. He pulled out of Yuri and wrapped his lips around Yuri’s dick. Yuri’s hands went to Otabek’s hair, he let out another load moan when Otabek’s teeth grazed his dick. Yuri released into Otabek’s mouth. Otabek’s moans were muffled by Yuri’s dick. When both of them were done, Otabek wrapped Yuri up in his arms. They both caught their breath and feel asleep. 

____

 

In the morning, Yuri woke up in Otabek’s arms. Something he’s only had fantasies about. Yuri’s back was pressed against Otabek’s chest. Neither of them had any clothes on, nor have they showered since last night. Yuri quietly and slowly, wiggled out of Otabek’s arms. He gathered his clothes from the floor, and he jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good against his sore muscles. When he finished with his shower, he had only a towel around his waist. His phone rang as he was drying his hair. It was Viktor calling. 

“Hello,” Yuri said into the phone. 

“Папа!” Vera’s voice called through the phone. 

“Hey Vera!” Yuri said, “How’s Viktor’s?” 

“Mekka is SO fluffy! He doesn’t mind Olaf. And Olaf, yesterday, stole some of Vitya’s bacon at breakfast,” Vera giggled. Yuri laughed with his daughter. 

“Oh Olaf, what a trouble maker. I’ll be there by tomorrow,” Yuri sad.

“Yay! Your skating show was awesome! I wanna skate like that!!!” Yuri smiled.

“Well, trust me dear, at the rate your skating at, you’re going to make the olympics in no time. You might even win as many medals as Viktor,” 

“Yay!! Hear that Vitya? I’m going to beat your record, and Папа is gonna help me!” Yuri heard Viktor talking in the background. “Oo Папа, we’re going to go get some ice cream, and plan my olympic day-blue.” Yuri laughed at how cute his daughter is and they ended the call. Yuri brushed through his damp hair. He pulled his hair back into a small braid. He started to think about Vera. How would she react if he brought Otabek into their lives? Her anxiety is better, she’s very comfortable about people she doesn’t see much, but knows they’re friends of Yuri’s and Viktors. She met Christophe a month ago, and though it took her a minute to warm up to him, she did say a couple things to him. It was all mainly about skating. 

Even though she sees Otabek at the rink, she doesn’t say much to him.Yuri figured it was his fault. She was very young when she first met him, and Yuri thought it’d be too confusing for her if he instantly brought Otabek into their life. She’s seven, almost eight, surely she should understand. She has asked Yuri if he’s going to find someone like Sasha again, but Yuri always shrugged his shoulders. Otabek is good with little kids. It’s just, sometimes, Vera shuts down around certain people. Like JJ, for instance. She never liked him, even though Yuri would try to socialize the two, nothing worked. She would hide in the cupboards or under her bed. Yuri brushed his teeth and headed back to the bedroom, still with only a towel around his waist. 

“Hey beautiful,” Otabek’s tired voice called from the bed. Yuri dropped the towel and climbed back in bed with Otabek. “I heard you on the phone with Vera,” Otabek said, opening his arms to Yuri.  

“Yeah,” Yuri said, laying his head on Otabek’s bicep. Yuri’s arm draped over Otabek’s waist. One of Otabek’s hands rested on Yuri’s forearm. Yuri ended up tracing Otabek’s waist, and outlining his muscles. 

“What does this make us?” Otabek asked, interrupting the blissful silence between them.

“I don’t know Beka,” Yuri said, sitting up and laying on top of Otabek. “After Sasha died, and even before I met him, this is all I wanted. It’s just, with Vera, her anxiety is bad, and I don’t want to overwhelm her at all,” Yuri sighed and looked away from Otabek’s eyes. Otabek wrapped his thick, muscular arms around Yuri.

“We’ll take it slow, Yura,” Yuri nodded. He leaned down and kissed Otabek, slowly. At around noontime, Yuri and Otabek have their flight back home. In the meantime, they’re just going to lay in bed and lounge around for the time being. Otabek showered and got changed, as did Yuri and they walked up to Yuri’s room. They laid on his bed and took a small nap. They were woken up by both of their phones practically exploding with notifications. Yuri tiredly sat up and retrieved his phone from the bedside table. Mila was frantically texting him to go to Instagram. He went there and saw pictures of his and Otabek’s kiss at the banquet. The original person who posted the picture is unknown. Yuri honestly didn’t really mind, nor did Otabek. The person who did mind was JJ.

On all of his socials, he told the sad, tragic story of how he fell for Yuri, and slept with him, willingly, only for him to fall for someone else. Yuri rolled his eyes at the comments JJ were making about him. Otabek tried to pay no mind to them, but he couldn’t.

“He’s saying shit about you I’m not going to just let it go,” Otabek said.

“He only wants attention,” Yuri said. “Feeding into the fire, is only going to make him win at what ever game he’s playing. Please, Beka, don’t start up a fight.” Otabek sighed and nodded. Yuri kissed him and they laid back down for an hour before they had they had to make the flight home. 

____

Yuri was happy to finally be home. He and Otabek decided for tonight they’re going to go to their separate houses, Yuri had to pick up Vera. Viktor was going to have a little party at the rink for Yuri. When he got to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment, Vera yelled “ Папа” and jumped up into his arms. Olaf along with Makkachin ran to the door to see what all of the commotion was about. Hystory, with hair as black as Yuuri’s walked into the kitchen were Yuri was. Viktor and Yuri were talking in Russian about the photo that’s plastered all over the world. Viktor asked Yuri about what happened after the kiss and his jaw dropped when Yuri told him everything. Vera didn’t know a single thing they were saying, but at this point, she didn’t care. Her dad was back after being gone for a couple days. In between competitions, he’d fly back to Russia to spend time with his daughter. 

Moments like this, with Vera, over the moon Yuri is back and rambling on and on about all the adventures she had with Viktor, Yuuri and, Hystory, are the moments Yuri loves the most. Every moment he has with his daughter are the ones that just make all of the noise of the world melt away. He began to fear, if he quickly brought Otabek into their life, she’d revert to her usual non-talkative state when she’s around new people. He knows him and Otabek said they’re going to take things slow, but he can’t always predict how she’s going to react to new people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww how cute!!! I love moments between Yuri and Vera. She doesn't have much of a speaking part yet, but she will soon! So stay tuned my beans!!!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter, Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors T-T hopefully my hand will stop burning by the next chapter!! XDD
> 
> I'll see you beans in the next chapter~~


	17. Chapter 17

Every relationship has the ups and the downs. Yuri and Otabek have been together for nearly two years. He’s moved in with Yuri. After what happened between him and Ashley, he’s scared JJ is going to come back and sweep Yuri off of his feet. This, sometimes, has caused a rift in their relationship.

“No, Yura, it’s not my lack in trust in you, it’s the fact that what happened between Ashley and I has me so messed up,”

“That sure as hell makes me feel like you think I’m exactly like her,” Yuri said. “You’re not the only one whose relationship ended terribly. You didn’t have to go to a funeral. You’re not carrying the weight of taking your daughters father away from her.”

“That doesn’t compare because two totally different things happened,” Otabek shot back. “I never once said you’d go behind my back like she did. I just don’t want you to get bored with me and find someone else.”

“As if I would do that!” Yuri said. “You’re making me out to be someone who gets bored with another person, and just moves on with a blink of an eye. Do you know how hard it was to finally gain the confidence to let you back in my life after 5 years?”

“I’m not playing ‘who has it worse’ Yura,” Otabek said. 

“Sure as fucking hell feels like it,” Yuri replied. He looked over at the clock. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to pick Vera up from school.” He sighed “It’ll give both of us time to chill the fuck out.” Otabek nodded. He got up and kissed Yuri. No matter how upset they may be with each other, they always kiss the other before leaving the apartment if needed. Otabek moved in last year, so it’s not like he really has a flat to go to. It’s not like he wants to. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some apple juice. Yuri doesn’t drink beer or vodka or wine anymore, he doesn’t even keep any in the house. He wants to set a good example for his daughter. Otabek has to admit, the apple juice Yuri buys is really fucking good.

Yuri drives to Vera’s school and gets into the pick up line. He waits to see his redheaded daughter run through the crowd of kids. He smiled as he saw her walk through the crowd. Usually she runs, because she doesn’t like all of the people so she goes through the crowd as fast as she can. Today, however, is different. She’s walking with Hystory and a couple of his hockey friends. She waves goodbye to them when she sees Yuri’s car. Yuri does his best to act like everything is fine, but Vera can tell. 

“Are you okay  Папа?” She asked. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You usually are playing music in the car,” She said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” He said looking in the rearview mirror. “Just a small disagreement with Beka. It’ll be okay.”

“Alright. Can we go skating today? Hystory and some of his friends are going to the open skate tonight at the rink,” 

“Рок-Ночь?” Yuri asked, Vera nodded.

“And we can go before so I can get in some extra practice,” She asked. Yuri was hesitant to reply “Please Папа? You and Beka can get the night to yourselves because Vitya and Auntie are going to be there.” 

“Okay. That’s hardly the whole night to ourselves because you’re coming home at the end of the Рок-Ночь. Anyway, we’ll grab something to eat at the apartment and we’ll go to the rink,” Yuri said, smiling. He turned on the music and the two of them sand until they were in the parking garage of the apartment. Otabek’s bike was still in the parking garage, so that means he hasn’t left the room, or the building. Vera told Yuri all about her day as they were walking up to the apartment. She is all smiles when she walks through the door and tells Otabek about some of the highlights of her day. She grabbed a pop-tart, her favourite American food. Viktor, Yuuri, and Hystory recently went to America for a family vacation and they brought back some food for them. Vera, instantly, became obsessed with pop-tarts, and Ramen noodles. When she was done eating, she went into her room to go get changed for skating.

“I’m sorry for earlier, Yura,” Otabek said, walking over to Yuri, and wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s okay. We’re both kinda traumatized,” He replied, kissing Otabek. “Vera is going to some Рок-Ночь thing, we’ll have the evening to ourselves,” Otabek smiled.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Yuri laughed. He kissed Otabek’s cheek and then him and Vera left to go to the rink for the lessons. Viktor, Mila, Hystory, and some of his friends were already there helping Viktor and Mila set up. 

“Do you only want to have lessons now so you can show off?” Yuri asked, Vera nodded. “I raised you properly,” Vera laughed and she got her skates on and took to the ice while yuri was getting his skates on. For a 10 year old, her form is of a 15 year old. She has a mature skating style for someone so young. Yuri looked over at Hystory and his friends, watching Vera skate. Yuri smiled to himself, thinking one of those boys are going to win her heart. He also frowned thinking one of them might break her heart. He focused on his daughter and her jumps and spins.

“Din form behöver lite arbete på backspin” Yuri said in Swedish. 

“Jag vet” She replied.  “ Jag är för långt tillbaka på min häl.” She added, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Yuri skated to the centre of the rink and showed her how to do a back spin and gave her pointers. All in Swedish. Viktor was amazed with how quickly she picked up on how to do a back spin. 

After an hour, people started showing up for the Рок-Ночь. Yuri hugged his daughter and told Viktor to keep an eye on her, and he left to go back to the apartment with Otabek. He was in the kitchen eating a small, self made dinner. 

“Hey Beks,” Yuri said, walking in through the door. 

“Hey, love,” He replied, turning to face Yuri. He wrapped his arms around Yuri when he got close. “We have three hours to ourselves.” Otabek said deeply in Yuri’s ear, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. Otabek started to kiss Yuri’s neck. Yuri tilted his head to the side, giving him more area of his neck to kiss. Both of them knew where their three hours together were going to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how happy things are right now, I'm probably going to make it go really sand and angsty some how, so prepare for the worst (Sorry) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you beans for reading this chapter, the kudos and hits are huge motivators. Stay tuned for what twists and turns this next chapter is going to take.


	18. Chapter 18

“Папа, do I have to go to school?” an 8 year old Vera asked. Nearly a month ago, Yuri slept with Otabek. Since then, on the days Vera is over Mila’s for a “girls night”, Otabek and Yuri found themselves sleeping together and waking up to the other night next to them is honestly better than the sex.

“Yes, you do,” Vera sighed.

“Can I please stay home with you, Папа?”

“No, you need to go to school so you can learn. As soon as you get home, I’ll take you skating,”

“Okay,” Vera said, grabbing her backpack. “What do you do all day? Hang out with O-bek?”

“Otabek? Yeah, some days. Other days, I miss you dearly,”

“Hmm…” Vera said, trying to put two and two together. “Is O-bek going to be like Pappa?”

“Maybe. Why do you ask?”

Vera shrugged her shoulders “He’s nice, he doesn’t talk much,”

“Would you mind if he’s going to be like Pappa?” Vera shrugged.

“Does he like ‘Frozen’?” She asked. Yuri laughed.

“Maybe tomorrow night the can come over and we’ll watch ‘Frozen’,”

“Does he like cats?”

“Loves them,” Vera smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind. I might be shy, but I’ll get used to him,” She said. Yuri smiled and drove her to school. He, as always, hated to see her go for the day, but he also has a line of household chores to do. When he got home, he put in a load of landry in their small cramped laundry room next to the bathroom. He vacuumed the living room, the rooms, the bathroom, the kitchen. He washed he windows, picked up a little bit in Vera’s room, he organized his clothes in his own room. Yuri went to their food cabinets and he made a list of foods he needs to go buy. He cleaned the Stove top and then made himself lunch. Otabek ended up coming over to Yuri’s. Since Yuri dropped Vera off, he’s been working around the house and he’s gotten calls from the rink about skate times and when lessons are and what kids are being assigned to what coaches. Yuri could use the break, and the distraction.

In 15 minutes, he was at the door. Yuri opened the front door for him, and he went up on his tiptoes to kiss Otabek. Yuri wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and Otabek held Yuri’s waist.

“Hey babe,” Otabek said, closing the door when him and Yuri parted.

“Hey,” Otabek and Yuri sat together in their favourite spot on the couch. Otabek lays on his back, and Yuri lays on top of him. They turned on the TV and played their favourite movies. “Vera wants you to come over for supper and watch ‘Frozen’ tomorrow,” Yuri said, sitting up.

“Awww, I’ll be there,” Yuri smiled. He kissed Otabek again.

“Yeah, I guess you have quite he impression on her, O-bek,” Otabek laughed at Yuri.

“That’s good, huh? I’ll get to know her better,” Yuri nodded and smiled. “How’s her anxiety?”

“It’s gotten better. There are still times when she completely shuts down, but we’re working on it. I can’t wait for my two favourite people to meet,”

“I’m one of your favourite people?” Otabek asked, teasing Yuri a little bit.

“Hell yeah,” Yuri replied. Otabek’s hands traced up and down Yuri’s back. “Especially when you do that.” Yuri added, nuzzling Otabek’s neck. Otabek’s arms circled around Yuri’s lower torso and they laid together and watched TV until Yuri had to go pick Vera up. Yuri kissed Otabek goodbye before he had to go pick Vera up from school. Yuri loves all of the time he has with Otabek and Vera. There isn’t a single thing in this entire world that will make him love time spent with one over the other.

Vera, as always, told Yuri all about her day at school, and she was excited to go to the rink and learning new jumps and and spins. Yuri took her to the rink and to their surprise Otabek was there skating around. Yuri smiled when he saw him. Otabek skated over to the boards and waved hello to Vera. She waved back at him. Yuri got his skates on after he got Vera’s and he stepped onto the ice. His heart melted when he saw Otabek and Vera talking about “Frozen” and different types of cats-- Especially Olaf.

“I named him after the snowman in ‘Frozen’. My Olaf loves to be cuddled,”

“Really?” Otabek said. “You should skate to one of the ‘Frozen’ Songs for the show here at the rink.”

“Yeah! I was talking to Папа about it. We haven’t picked a song yet,” Vera replied. “I’m working on a half flip and a salchow,”

“A salchow? Those were my weakest jumps,”

“Mine too,” Vera replied. Yuri skated over to them. He put Vera to work. He had her start off with her warm up edges, then her jumps and spins.

“She has amazing speed on her spins,” Otabek said, watching Vera in the middle of a scratch spin. “She learns from the best.” He nudged Yuri a little bit. He tried to hide his blush but he wasn’t able too. Otabek kissed Yuri’s temple as Vera exited her scratch spin. Vera showed off her jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is really short T-T it's a school night and I mean, this chapter is cute XD.  
> Anyways, thank you beans for reading this chapter. If this story tickles your fancy, why not show some love and leave a Kudos (wowie, I'm turning into a YouTuber trying to bring in subs *Face Palm*)  
> I'll see you in the next chapter~


	19. Chapter 19

Things were simple and quiet in the Plisetsky household. Everyday is something new and everyday is something Yuri looks forward to every single day, every single minute he spends with Otabek and Vera. She’s conquering the world. He enjoys the romantic evenings they have when Vera is away at a friends house, or with Mila on wednesdays. Even when it’s just the two of them at the house, it’s hella romantic. Yuri’s description of “romantic” is literally doing anything with Otabek. It’s their 2 year anniversary and they’re slow dancing in their living room, the lights are dimmed and they’re listening to music. Yuri can’t help but smile, he loves the little moments like this. During their dance, someone was knocking at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri deeply. The blush on Yuri’s face got bigger and he smiled wider and nodded. Yuri sat down on the couch waiting for Otabek to come back. Otabek was in a whirlwind of confusion when he saw  _ her  _ standing before him. 

“What are you doing here?” Otabek asked, seeing she hasn’t really changed a lot.

“I-I really love you Otabek, can you please have me back? Please? I won’t cheat again!” Ashley pleaded. She moved forward to kiss him, but he stepped back from her.

“No,” Otabek replied. “I’m not going to be with you again Ashley, go home.”  
“But you are my home,” She replied.

“Find a new one,” He replied. Yuri got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Otabek.

“Everything okay, Babe?” Yuri asked, not seeing who is at the door. He walked closer and saw Ashley. 

“You two?” She asked, completely horrified. “Otabek you’re not gay, you’re straight!” she whined, starting to cry. “Please, Beka? Don’t you miss the private chefs, the big houses,”

“No, I don’t. I love it here with him and our daughter,” 

“Your daughter?”

“Yup. If you don’t mind we’re in the middle of something,” Otabek said, closing and locking the door behind him. “What a bitch.” He rolled his eyes, and reached for Yuri’s waist. 

“‘Our daughter’ huh?” Otabek smiled and kissed Yuri. 

“Yes, ‘our daughter’” Otabek confirmed “C’mon, we’re going to go on an adventure,” Otabek said, opening the front door. Yuri smiled and followed Otabek. He followed him until he was in the parking garage and they were getting on his bike. They rode all throughout St. Petersburg, and they went to the first spot they went when they declared their friendship. They ran up the stairs and watched as the sun was sinking into the horizon.

“I love it here,” Yuri said. “This is ‘our place’” He nudged Otabek, who nudged him back, then brought him close for a kiss. 

“I love you, Yura,” 

“I love you too, Beka,” Yuri replied.

“I was talking to my mum the other day, she’s proud and impressed you raised Vera on your own for a year or two. I’m impressed too,” Otabek, said, looking in his love’s eyes. “You went from someone who wouldn’t let anyone in after what happened, to us standing here right now.”

“The times have changed. I guess, we started a new era,” Yuri said.

“I’m going to start another era,” Otabek replied, Reaching into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Yuri cupped his hands over his mouth as he saw the gold band in Otabek’s hand. “What do you say?” Yuri forgot how to form words. While he tried to remember how to speak, he nodded his head up and down multiple times. 

“Да, да, святое дерьмо, да!” Yuri started crying as Otabek put the ring on his finger and the the two of them kissed again. They drove back home and the two collapsed on their bed, taking articles of clothing off

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek woke up to the sight of his fiance with his hand up in the air, looking at the ring. Otabek’s hand joined Yuri’s and he heard the soft laughs from Yuri. 

“Morning, fiance,” Yuri said, rolling on top of Otabek.

“Morning, fiance,” Otabek replied, as Yuri started to kiss his neck. Otabek’s phone was completely blowing up from messages from Ashley from instagram, from snapchat, even from a new phone number because Otabek blocked the last one. Otabek ignored his phone and gave all of his attention to Yuri, his fiance. 

“Vera is going to be with Mila all day, so we have today all to ourselves until about 6,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek’s neck. Otabek’s arms wrapped around Yuri’s torso. “Are we going to have a whole photoshoot like Yuuri and Viktor?” Yuri asked, sitting up a little bit on Otabek. 

“If you want to,” Otabek replied, his hands trailing up and down Yuri’s back. Yuri smiled and he kissed Otabek, his fiance. That word alone made him smile. Otabek rolled on top of Yuri and continued to kiss him. 

“You’re mine all day, huh?” Otabek asked.

“Yes,” Yuri said in Otabek’s ear. Otabek kissed Yuri deeply and hungrily. Otabek reached out for Yuri’s wrists and held them above his head. “Nooo, Beka!” Yuri whined. Otabek laughed “Beka, pleeeasee,” He whined again. Otabek only replied with kisses trailing down his neck. Yuri’s legs wrapped around Otabek’s waist. Otabek bit at Yuri’s neck, causing him to moan.

“Hmmm, you like that. Huh?” 

“Y-Yes,” Yuri replied, wanting to tangle his hands in Otabek’s hair, or feel the muscles on his back strain as he hovered on top of Yuri.

“Miss using your hands?” Otabek asked, letting one of his hands trail from Yuri’s upper rib, down to his waist, and to his arse. Yuri nodded, wanting more. Otabek chuckled at Yuri’s response. 

“You just loooovee to tease me, huh?” Yuri asked, panting and needing some friction. 

“You make it so goddamn easy,” 

“S-Stop teasing me and just fuck me already,” Yuri whined, fighting against the hand that’s holding his wrists down. Otabek sat back a little bit and looked at the sight of Yuri. Otabek licked his lips, looking at his fiance.

“Damn, you look hot,”

“Damn,  _ daddy,  _ you look hot too,” Yuri said, winking at Otabek. He’s never called Otabek that, and he went wild. He kissed Yuri on his lips and he heard a soft moan coming from his lips. Otabek was going to tease Yuri longer, until Yuri called him “daddy”. To be honest, he never knew he had a daddy kink until now. Otabek pushed into Yuri, and heard him moan. Yuri encouraged him to go faster, and harder and deeper until he was hitting Yuri’s sweet spot with every merciless trust. Otabek loved all of the noises that escaped Yuri’s lips. He loved how loud Yuri is when he hits his sweet spot. Otabek pulled out of Yuri, still hard. Yuri pushed Otabek to the mattress and he kissed down his neck to his waist, then down to his dick.

Without hesitation, Yuri’s lips enclosed around Otabek’s dick and bobbed his head up and down. He let his teeth graze Otabek, causing hs hips to buck and for him to moan out. It didn’t take long until Otabek released into Yuri’s mouth. Both of them moaned. Yuri slowly crawled up Otabek. He collapsed on top of him, both of them panting. 

“I love you so goddamn much,” Yuri replied.

“I love you so goddamn much, too,” Otabek replied, kissing Yuri’s cheek. They both fell asleep again. Yuri woke up a little while later, the bed was empty and the door to their bedroom. He heard Otabek cooking in the kitchen. Yuri smiled and he grabbed one of Otabek’s sweatshirts that are way too big for him. He walked out of their bedroom, wearing only Otabek’s hoodie. Otabek was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, that hang low on his waist. He was cooking something up for him and Yuri.

“Hello there, beautiful,” Otabek said when Yuri walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist. Yuri set a kiss on Otabek’s back. 

“Hey,” Yuri replied. Yuri and Otabek had another solid hour to themselves before they had to go pick Vera up from Mila’s. They both took showers, washed the sheets, then cuddled on the couch, talking about how they’re going to tell everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO EXCITEDHW;OehfowiEJDOWIFHOHKJS This chapter was SO much fun to write. Finally, we're getting out of the angsty stuff. Anyway, I've been thinking of writing a second book, but instead of being about Yuri and Beka, it's going to be about Vera, her friends, Hystory, and his friends. Lemme know what you think and if you want a book about Vera and her teenage years XD.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, I'll see you in the next chapters!!  
> until then <3


	20. Chapter 20

“So you’re getting Married?!” Vera exclaimed looking at Yuri and Otabek. They nodded. She jumped up and down. “Yaaay!” She exclaimed. Otabek and Yuri laughed at how elated their daughter is. They haven’t told anyone yet, and they didn’t know how to. Vera was over the moon to hear they’re finally getting married. She loves seeing how much more her dad has smiled since Otabek has been in their life. Otabek and Yuri decided to be very chill about it. No one in the family made a huge, huge, deal about it. Vera was going to be the flower girl, They were thinking about having Hystory walk down with the rings, they’ve thought about where the wedding should be, what colours, what foods and drinks. They haven’t really made any final decisions.

“Viktor will be all over us when we tell him,” Yuri said, Otabek laughed. They were on Pinterest one afternoon, looking at wedding ideas. “Do you know what season you want to have the wedding in?” Yuri asked looking up at Otabek.

“What season do  _ you _ want it in? I’m fine with whatever,” He said.

“Me too… What about after the skating season, like sometime after the banquet. We bonded over the one in Barcelona, and the last one we were at, you kissed me,”

“That’s very symbolic and adorable. Not something you’d expect from the Russian Tiger,” Otabek teased. 

“Hey! I’ve gone soft,” Yuri replied, making a pouty face. Otabek laughed, kissing Yuri’s cheek,

“You’re telling me!” Otabek continued to tease.

“You’re a pain in my ass,” 

“But you love it,”

“Do I?”

“Do you hear the way you moan when I’m balls deep in your ass?” Yuri playfully hit Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek laughed harder at the sight of Yuri trying to hide his blush. “You’re too cute, love, too cute.” Yuri rolled his eyes at how sappy Otabek is. They talked more about the wedding plans, before having to pick Vera up from school to drive her to skating lessons. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw Otabek and Yuri holding hands. She loves it when they do cute things. When Sasha left, she saw how he didn’t smile as much, and Mila was over a lot more than she is now. Now with Otabek, she sees how much her dad smiles, how happier he seems. She’s happy that they’re going to be a family. She loves the three of them going out on adventures, or even to the rink. 

When getting to the rink, the three of them get their skates on and step onto the ice. Viktor and Yuuri love watching them skate as a family. He finds it adorable how Otabek and Yuri are Vera’s coaches, both of them. Viktor stays up late with their son Hystory, watching and learning about hockey so he can help his son with technique, and so he can be more supportive about his son’s love for hockey. Viktor and Yuuri watch as Otabek and Yuri talk to Vera about different skating tricks they picked up. 

“Oh my god, do you see that, Viktor?” Yuuri whispered, nudging his husband.

“See what?” Viktor asked, looking at Yuuri, who just shook his head. “What? What am I supposed to be seeing? Yuri and Otabek are coaching Vera like they always have. What am I missing?” Yuuri laughed.

“Nothing, Vitya,” He replied, kissing his cheek, and skating off to Yuri, Otabek and Vera. Viktor rolled his eyes and went back to the kids he’s teaching. Yuuri smiled, seeing the two gold rings on Yuri and Otabek’s fingers. “I love the rings,” Yuuri said, Yuri smiled, looking down at the ice. 

“You should have seen his face,” Otabek said nudging Yuri, who nudged him back. “He forgot how to English for a moment.” Yuuri laughed.

“Have you two made any wedding plans?”

“Well, we’ve thought about it. We know Vera is going to be the flower girl,” Yuri said. “We were thinking about having it after a skating season.” He added. 

“That’s adorable,” Yuuri smiled. “Viktor is as clueless as ever, he wasn’t able to pick up on it. But just brace yourselves.” They laughed. Mila joined the three of them. 

“You did it?!” She exclaimed, seeing the rings. Otabek nodded. She hugged Yuri and Otabek. “I knew it was going to happen, but literally, it took you a month!” She laughed. 

“How did you know?” Yuri asked.

“I was in the jewelry store getting a necklace of mine fixed about a month ago, and I saw him in the engagement section. I helped pick out the ring,” Mila explained. “I can’t wait to see Viktor’s expression. Or even Ashley’s. I saw her at the store yesterday when Vera and I went out. She thought she was my daughter.” Otabek rolled his eyes.

“Speak of the devil,” He replied nodding towards the boards. He sighed and him an Yuri turned to Vera who was struggling with a back sit spin. Mila and Yuuri started talking about potential wedding plans for Yuri and Otabek. The acted like Ashley wasn’t even there. To them, she isn’t. She’s just someone they’ve never seen before. She watched as Otabek was helping Vera with the sit spin. Yuri skated over to them, and laughed at Otabek.

“Vera, do a back shoot the duck,” Yuri said, confused to her dad’s methods, she did a back shoot the duck. She stood up from it perfectly. “Good, now do it on the opposite foot.” Vera did her back crossovers and then crouched down into a shoot the duck. She fell on her butt and sighed in frustration.

“Work on doing that. It’ll help the form of the spin,” Yuri said. Otabek gave him a weird look. “What? My grandfather taught me that trick.” 

“I wish I knew that when I was learning back spins, I nearly broke my wrist,” Yuri laughed. “How is that funny?” Yuri laughed harder and they watched their daughter skate.

“Shoulders forward, Vera,” Vera nodded and she stood up from sitting on the ice from another failed shoot the duck on her opposite leg. “Get more momentum, Älska.” Yuri said. 

“What does that mean?” Otabek asked.

“Älska? It means love. It’s a nickname Sasha and I called her. One of her first words was ‘älska’,” Yuri explained.

“Oh, so that’s what you scream in bed sometimes,” 

“Enough with the jokes,” Yuri laughed “There are too many little kids.” Otabek glanced over at Ashley who is watching the three of them “Vera, why don’t we work on something different. What about some step sequences, do the three turn toe step I showed you.” Yuri said, showing Vera the move again. Otabek watched. 

“Make sure you check your three turn,” Otabek added, Vera nodded. She did a side toe hop, three turn, then stepped on her toes in a circle. “Yes! Like that!” Vera smiled. 

“Папа, can we get ice cream after lessons, snälla du?” Yuri and Otabek nodded. They taught her some more steps and different techniques. “I want to start doing competitions, Папа.” Vera said.

“We’ll make a deal,” Yuri said. “You land an axel, I’ll sign you up for a competition in Moscow,” Vera gave Yuri a changening look.

“You got it, old man,” Otabek laughed at the name Vera called him. “Gammal man.” She said in Swedish. 

“Axel, one arm up,” Yuri challenged.

“Deal,” She held out her hand and Yuri took it.

“Things are getting heated in the Plisetsky household,” Otabek said. 

“You got that right, Beks,” Vera laughed. They finished their little lesson, and went to the locker room to get their skates off. They were almost out of the rink before Ashley stopped them.

“Otabek? Can we talk?” Ashley asked.

“Папа, vem är att?” Vera asked Yuri, he could hear her starting to panic because of the presence of someone new. 

“Någon Otabek vet,” Yuri replied. “I’m going to take Vera to the car, I’ll meet you in the car?” Yuri said to Otabek. He nodded, and turned to Ashley

“What?” he asked turning to face her. “Make it quick, please.” 

“Can we atleast be friends?” 

“Acquaintances,” He replied. She looked at him weirdly. “I’m not going to let you back into my life. I know you too well, Ashley. You’re going to try to worm your way between Yuri and I and it’s not going to work. Not this time.”

“It worked the last time! What makes you think it won’t work again?” 

“I’m going to marry him. We have a daughter,” Otabek said. 

“You’re going to get married?” She asked. He nodded. “Come on, Otabek, you’re not going to last long with him! He’s toxic! He’s going to kick you out within months.”

“Whatever, Ashley,” Otabek said. “We’re not friends, and you’ll never make it up to that status ever again.” Otabek added, walking out of the rink, hearing her yell at him. He walked to the car where Yuri and Vera were talking back and forth in Swedish. Otabek has always been mesmerized hearing them speak in Swedish. On the drive home, Otabek listened to the two speaking back and forth in Swedish. He’s trying to learn Swedish. Yuri has told him about how when Vera is freaked out, she’ll tell Yuri in Swedish, so she doesn’t make a big scene about it. He figured the way Ashley called after Otabek may have given her the impression she’ll walk over to them and talk. Her anxiety has gotten better, so she isn’t a mute in social situations but she still gets nervous around people she doesn’t know. 

By the time they got back to the apartment, Vera was fine and she scooped Olaf up and in her arms. Yuri walked over to the freezer and got some ice cream for them. 

“She okay?” Otabek asked.

“She freaked a little bit when Ashley called for you,” Yuri replied. “Vera, Din glass är klar,” Vera walked to the island and she grabbed her ice cream.

“Tack, Папа,” She said, smiling. Yuri smiled back at her. Otabek draped his arms over Yuri’s shoulders and he rested his chin in the top of Yuri’s head. “Ni två är söta.” Vera said looking at her dads. 

Yuri laughed. “Du är söt,” Yuri replied.

“inte så söt som du två,” Vera added.

“Nej,”

“Ja,”

“What are you two saying?”

“Nothing,” Yuri and Vera said in sync. Otabek sighed, and muttered to himself in Russian.

“Hey! I heard that!” Yuri replied.

“What did he say?” Vera asked.

“He said….. ‘Du är söt’ in Russian,”

“No! He can’t speak Swedish, Папа. He doesn’t know what we were saying!” Vera giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel bad for bringing Ashley back, but it's for good reason. And fun story, this whole book, on google docs with Arial font- size 11, is 60 pages XD And i dunno if it's close or not close to being finished. All I know, is I'm going to make a sequel about Vera's life as a teen ager, and there is still going to be Yurabek, but also Vera is going to be in a relationship and it's going to be angsty and cute and ahh!!
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, I love you all so so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter  
> Until then~


	21. Chapter 21

Yuri and Otabek have been engaged for 3 weeks now, and Viktor has no clue. They decided to throw an engagement party, and when they sent the invites out, Viktor showed up at their flat. He had easily three big binders full of wedding stuff. Vera stood on the little barstool at the minibar where majority of their time is spent. Viktor had the books all spread out and he was flipping through pages, marking some with sticky notes. Vera was trying to make sence of some of the big words Viktor used, and she tried to help, but since she’s 10, and doesn’t really understand how weddings work quite yet, she wasn’t much of a help. Aside from picking out colours. Vera pointed out three different silvers, and two different green colours. All together, the colours looked really good together. 

“You guys have to pick somewhere,” Viktor said.

“I don’t have a preference where we have the wedding,” Yuri said, Otabek agreed. 

“What about in the back lawn of the skating rink? That way, the little kids can go inside and skate. 

“A wedding at a skating rink?” Yuri said, “Sounds cool,” 

“Yeah, and it’s going to be a couple weeks after the grand prix finals, so that way, Yuri, you can compete again this year, and then after the competitions, it will be the wedding,” Viktor said. 

“Seems legit, dude,” Vera said. No one could resist to laugh. Yuri did score gold with adopting her. She laughed with everyone. Vera loves to laugh and smile, especially around her family. Vera’s eyes lit up when she heard Viktor talking about dresses. Vera loves dresses for fancy occasions. She loves dressing up, it was part of her obsession with Disney and always wanting to be a princess. Yuri was thinking about taking her to Disney in Florida, USA, but he thought with all of the people she might freak out. Then again, she’s nearly memorized every Disney movie, she might forget about all of the people and see all of the princesses and princes and be over the moon seeing them. Anyway, Vera and Viktor talked about dresses for a solid 30 minutes before Viktor turned back to Otabek and Yuri. They talked more about the venue, setup, and how many guests, until someone was at the door. Yuri left to go answer it, and he opened the door to Yuuri. 

“I seriously need to put a tracking device on him,” Yuuri replied, walking into the apartment. “You’re the bane of my existence,” Viktor laughed. Yuuri did his best to give Otabek and Yuri a break from Viktor’s obsessive planning ideas and methods. Yuri did have skating lessons with Mila, and he was going to compete again this year. He’s tried and tried to get Otabek to compete again, but he won’t. He claims he doesn’t want to get in the way of Yuri winning another gold. Yuri rolls his eyes and says he’ll never get there. The house was left to Vera, Otabek, and Yuri. They watched disney movies, and before they knew it, they were at the rink, skating. 

_____________________

 

The skating season crept up on them and Yuri was itching to skate on that competitive ice. Vera loved going to the rink and watching him skate. Her and Otabek love watching Yuri skate. Vera loves hearing Yuri talk in Russian to Mila, and Yakov. He showed up for practice, and yelled at Yuri for things that Vera doesn’t understand.

“Is this what it’s like fo you when me and Папа are talking in Swedish?” Vera asked Otabek he nodded and smiled. 

“I’m trying to learn Swedish,” Otabek said. Vera smiled.

“It’s easier… but also harder because of the accents and how to pronounce the words. Папа has some trouble sometimes. Sasha taught me and Папа Swedish,” Vera said, looking up at Otabek. “If you learn Swedish, you’ll know what Папа and I are saying. Can I go to the competitions with Папа? I could meet some of the Swedish skaters and that’ll be fun.” Otabek shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s ask Папа first,” Otabek replied. “If you go, I’m going to go. We can go out and go get ice cream,” Vera giggled.

“Yes,” She smiled. Otabek never realized how much fun having a daughter like Vera is. She loves being a complete goofball around the house, and she’s just a joy to be around. They talked more as Yuri had his lesson. They mainly talked about dress colours. Vera is over the moon to be the flower girl in the wedding. She’s, in general, excited for a lot of things that are soon to come. Otabek never would have thought he was going to be here. He never thought he was going to get Yuri back, he thought he lost him forever. He thought he’d never be apart of Yuri and Vera’s life. But here he is, with his daughter, watching his fiance skate. 

“I’m so excited for the wedding, Beka,” Vera said. “Oo! Is there going to be a cake?” Otabek nodded.

“What type of cake do you want?” 

“I want chocolate, vanilla, and funfetti,” Vera replied “We have to have all of the important flavours.”

“Oh, yes definitely!” Otabek replied. “We’ll have each layer a different flavour.”

“That’s amazing,” Vera added. “We should have an Ice cream bar.” Otabek laughed. 

“Oi, what are you laughing at?” Yuri asked, he skated over to the two.

“We’re laughing at your form at that last triple axel,” Otabek said. Yuri rolled his eyes at Otabek, and he kissed him. Vera awed. Otabek never realized this until now, but if he was still with Ashley, or if he was with someone else, he wouldn’t have this happiness he has now. He wouldn’t have this goofy, tired smile on his face when he wakes up every morning to his favourite person in the entire world, wrapped up in his arms. He wouldn’t know what it’s like to be a father to Vera. He wouldn’t be able to help Yuri take a mountain of stress off of his shoulders with looking after Vera hisself. He wouldn’t have the joy of coming home and saying he has a job at a motorcycle garage, and going out to celebrate with his small, family. 

He wouldn’t have ever fixed things with Yuri. 

That thought alone would drive Otabek crazy. Otabek has recently thought that no matter where he goes, no matter who he might be with, he’s always going to be drawn to Yuri. They’re drawn to each other naturally. If they’re mad at each other, they won’t leave the apartment because by the time they reach the lobby, they turn around and go right back up to the room. They’re meant for each other. Everyone around them knows it. 

This family of his might not be perfect. They have their ups and their downs. Money some days is thin. But none of that is a bother to Yuri or Otabek because they have each other and a little ray of sunshine named Vera. Everyone is ready for this wedding, and everyone is ready for the next chapter of their life. Otabek is beside himself with joy and happiness that Yuri and Vera have opened their arms to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 438890 years later I come out with another chapter.   
> But it was a very cute ending if I do say so myself. I'm very very excited for the wedding and I'm going to be writing a sequel but it's about Vera's teen through collage years so stay tuned!!!!!!!!  
> Anyways, thank yous for reading this chapter!!! I'll hopefully come out with the next one very soon but who knows  
> See you soon!!!


	22. Chapter 22

The first international competition is in Paris. Viktor said he could watch Vera, and Yuri didn’t really get the offer until he realized he’s in the most romantic place in probably the whole world with Otabek. Now, he’s going to be there  _ alone  _ with  _ Otabek  _ his  _ fiance.  _ The thought of getting married never would have crossed Yuri’s mind a year ago. It never even crossed his and Sasha’s mind. It may have crossed Sasha’s, but he never really talked about that stuff, neither did Yuri. Otabek decides to take Yuri to Paris a couple days early. 

“Are we going to be a cliche couple and take kissy photos of us at the Eiffel Tower?” Yuri asked, when they got to their room, and got settled in. Otabek reached for Yuri’s waist and drew him closer.

“Hell yeah we are,” Otabek said, leaning forward to kiss Yuri. He smiled against Otabek’s lips. “You have any ideas for today, Love?” Otabek asked after he pulled away from Yuri. He shrugged, and they decided to go outside and walk around. Turns out, they have a lot of people offering to take photos for them because they look adorable, and because they’re fans. Anyway, when they get back to their room, there is a little gift basket full of champagne, and assorted chocolates.

“Hmm? Is this what you’re planning? Getting me fat?” Yuri shook his head, and laughed at Otabek. “You’re a little jerk!” Otabek said playfully.

“It takes one to know one,” Yuri replied, throwing his arms up in the air, unable to hide his smile. Otabek laughed at his Fiance, and brought him close. A sly smile grew on Yuri’s face. 

“You are planning something, aren’t you?” Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

“Where are we eating for dinner?” Yuri asked, trying to change the subject and derail Otabek’s theories for what they’re going to be doing after dinner. They’re going to a very fancy place for dinner, and they’re both dressing up nicely. 

“Yuri this is driving me crazy, what do you have planned for tonight?”

“Well, I’m going to change into some comfy clothes, turn on Netflix, and watch a show before bed,” Yuri answered, pitting a bite of steak into his mouth

“You’re a pain in my ass,”

“I know,” Yuri replies, taking a sip of wine. All throughout dinner, Otabek couldn’t handle how hot Yuri looks in a tuxedo for their fancy dinner. By the time they got back to their Hotel room, Otabek has given up with trying to figure out what Yuri is planning. He flops onto the bed, and Yuri walks into the bathroom. He walks back out with a bathrobe on. He stands in the doorway, and he looks at Otabek.

“You give up?” Yuri asked. Otabek nodded and Yuri laughed. “Are you sure you give up” Otabek sits up and looks at Yuri

“No I’m not sure… Stop messing with my head, Plisetsky,” He replied. Yuri walked over to Otabek and got onto the bed. 

“Where’s the fun in that, Beks?” He asks, his voice low, causing Otabek’s mouth to go dry. He’s at a loss of words as Yuri sits on his lap, and loosely drapes his arms over Otabek’s shoulders, Otabek smiled.

“I knew you were planning something,” He said softly.

“Aww, want a gold star?” Yuri asked. Otabek laughed and the sighed of Otabek still in his tux made Yuri bite his lip. He grabbed Otabek’s tie and brought them closer together. Yuri kissed Otabek deeply. Right as Otabek really gets into it, Yuri pulls back. He unties the robe and let’s it fall off of his shoulders, revealing a white crop top, and short shorts where his ass is undoubtedly hanging out of it. 

“Hmm? Like what you see, babe?” Yuri asks. Pushing Otabek’s chest down to the mattress. Otabek nodded. Yuri bit his lip again and smiled at Otabek. He slowly bent down to kiss Otabek again, Yuri loosened Otabek’s tie, and slid it over Otabek’s head breaking their kiss for a moment. In time with their kisses, Yuri starts rolling his hips against Otabek’s lower stomach. Yuri unbuttoned Otabek’s shirt and let his hands roam around Otabek’s muscles on his chest. 

“Do you like what you see?” Otabek asked. 

“Very much,” Yuri replied. Otabek sat up a little but to get his button up completely off. He tosses it somewhere in the room, and Yuri’s hands trail down from Otabek’s shoulders, to his belt. Otabek watches as Yuri slowly unlatches the belt, and shivers go up and down Otabek’s body as he feels the belt slowly moving around his waist. Then, Yuri stops there, he kissed Otabek again, before unbuttoning Otabek’s jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Yuri didn’t start stripping yet, no, he just started to roll his hips back and forth and give Otabek basically a lap dance. Yuri grabs the edge of his crop top and lits it up and over his head. Otabek’s hands move from Yuri’s knees, to his waist. A devilish smile grows on Yuri’s face, and he slowly stops dancing. Yuri kissed Otabek’s neck, as he lets Otabek take off the short shorts Yuri is wearing, to reveal a black lace thong. Now that took Otabek by surprize and he thought his dick was about to literally explode with how hard it is. He couldn’t take this lack of friction or all of this silence between them, so he pinned Yuri to the mattress. He took off his boxers, then the thong on Yuri. Otabek interlaced his and Yuri’s hands over Yuri’s head

“I love you so much,” Otabek said in between kisses.

“Fuck me already,” Yuri replied. Otabek did as Yuri wished, he trusted all the way into Yuri and loved the noises that came out of his fiance’s mouth. He knew Yuri had something planned for tonight, he didn’t think it was going to be this, but let’s just say, this is better than what he was thinking. He loved every little noise that came out of Yuri’s mouth, he loved how he moved, and he loved his facial expressions. He really does love Yuri and he has all of this time. 

 

Otabek didn’t fuck him too hard because he’ll be all sore for the competition, but holy fuck was it nice. He also made sure not to leave any hickies or bite marks.They woke up the following morning wrapped up in each other’s arms. Nether one wanting to move. Yuri did have until noon to do absolutely nothing, so him and Otabek just laid in bed together all morning, before they had to shower (Together, obviously) and then get changed and head down to the rink. On the car ride there, they were holding hands, and before Yuri got out onto the ice for his practice, Otabek kissed him, mainly because JJ was right there and he wanted to show off how Yuri is his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 years later XD sorry this took so long, my mental health wasn't so great and I had extreme writers block and I wanted to make this chapter not angsty so I mean I went with a smutty turn. but who is complaining?? XD  
> Thank you for being patient with me and my inconsistent upload schedule, and I'll see you in another 40 years XDD


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH this is the last chapter!!! Thank you soooooooooooooooososoosososooo much for reading this angsty roller coaster. it only took them literally 6-7 years to get together. I cried writing this chapter-- not because it's sad, but because it's happy for once. This book is a pain in the ass and will probably give some people emotional trauma. I also didn't know how to end it, so I left the ending low key open-ended, I might write a second book about Vera but I'm not entirely sure.
> 
> Because imma sucker for self-promotion, if you wanna follow my Instagram were I announce what fanfics + creative books I'm writing and where to find them, my account is: XalchemyX00 see you there maybe Anyways, enjoyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!

The skating season flew by. Vera is growing like a weed, and neither Yuri or Otabek are prepared for when she thinks they’re weird and uncool. There is some hope that she’ll always love hanging out with her dads. Kids her age already are embarrassed to be around their parents, Vera owns it. Her dads are the two coolest people in the world. Even when they’re bouncing one dad jokes off of each other. She couldn’t be happier to see Yuri happy. She, unlike a lot of kids her age, have been exposed to depression, and she remembers Sasha explaining to Vera how Yuri will get sometimes when he’s really down. He’ll hide it as much as he can, but Vera can always tell if he’s upset. On those days, she doesn’t ask to go anywhere, she just stays home, and the two of them watch TV and eat ice cream. 

But now, Yuri has Otabek, and Vera has them two. She couldn’t be happier to see Yuri’s smile when Otabek is cooking breakfast or something. She couldn’t be happier to see Yuri not able to stop smiling a couple days before the wedding. Not to mention the dress she picked out makes her as happy as everything else. She’s also so close to landing her axel and she’s over the moon.

The last thing that makes her happy is the morning of the wedding, Yuri braiding her hair, unable to contain his smile. He braids her hair in a milkmaid braid, making sure to leave out a couple strands of hair to curl. Otabek left the apartment before Yuri did on the long-standing suspicion of the back luck seeing who you’re going to marry before they’re walking down the aisle or before they’re up at the altar. 

“Папа, are you going to wear your gold medal down the aisle?” Vera asks. Yuri snorts.

“No, I’m not”

“That would have been cool,” She says shrugging her shoulders. Yuri smiled at his daughter.

“Are you nervous to be the flower girl?” he asks.

“I dunno, all eyes are gonna be on me, right? That’s kinda scary,” She says, fidgeting with a bracelet on her arm. 

“Don’t worry, Beka, Mila, and Yuuri will be there and even Beka’s mom,” She nods her head slowly. “Plus, I won’t be too far behind you, and Hystory will be there,” She nods again, feeling less terrified. Mila shows up at their apartment to drive them to the reception. Vera looks over herself in the mirror before joining Mila and Yuri by the front door. They drove to the rink which is all decked out for the reception. Yuri smiled brightly when he saw Vera pull out her skate bag from the trunk of Mila’s car. 

“I have a surprise for you and Beka,” Vera said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walks inside the rink to bring her bag to the locker room. She walks back out and there is Hystory and he brought a couple of his friends from his hockey team. She knew they were going to be here, but she decided to play it off like it didn’t matter. For an almost 11-year-old, she’s rather subtle. She found her way over to Otabek, one of the only people who she can easily spot out in the crowd of people. Her anxiety was kind of bad, but when she found Otabek it wasn’t all too bad. 

“I hear you have a surprise for Yuri and me,” Otabek said, raising his eyebrow at her. Vera shrugged her shoulders. He laughed at her. “Also, see that lady right there, and the girl with the black hair like mine?” Otabek says, point to his mother and his sister. “That’s my mum and my little sister, wanna go say ‘hi’?” Vera smiles and nods. That’s one thing she’s envied about some of the kids in her grade, they have aunts and uncles and grandparents in Russia. But in all honesty, they don’t have the extended family as Vera has. She and Otabek, walk over to his mother and sister.

“Second time’s the charm, right?” His sister said, hugging him “You have to visit more often, Beka.” 

“Yes, yes I do. Leana, this is Me and Yuri’s daughter, Vera,” Leana smiles and looks like she’s going to cry. His mother looks over the moon too. 

“I’m an aunt?!” Vera nodded. 

“I’m a grandmother!!” His mother said, in her thick Kazakh accent. Leana and Vera talk about travelling the world while Otabek and his mother talk. “I knew it should have been him. It should have been him from the start” Otabek smiled at the ground, and nodded. 

“If you think of it, though, He would have never met Sasha, who brought him to Sweden, and that’s where they adopted Vera,” Otabek said. “Yeah, I would have liked to take the easy way, but still, I wouldn’t have met her.” His mother smiled brightly.

“As long as you know you were wrong the first time, I’m fine. Did you know, the lady had the audacity to ask me if she got an invitation to the wedding,” Otabek rolled his eyes.

“A while ago she showed up at Yuri’s apartment the night I proposed to him,” His mother laughed. 

“Same night??” His mother asked. Otabek nodded. His mother laughed. Leana was impressed when she found out Vera is fluent in English and Swedish and is learning Russian. When the actual time of the wedding was getting closer, Leana showed Vera to where Yuri was, getting even more ready with Mila. They were speaking in Russian, and Vera, though still learning Russian, could only pick out a couple of words. She heard JJ’s name come up and she low key stiffened. 

“Is JJ coming to the wedding?” Vera asked. Yuri shook his head. “Good, I never liked him.”

“Me either,” Mila and Yuri said in sync. Vera laughed lightly, and one of the people helping to organize the wedding said that it’s “Showtime”. Vera grabbed the white and pastel blue flower petals and she found Hystory who is the ring bearer. Vera couldn’t hide the fact that her hands were shaking, but the walk from the back of the chairs to the altar wasn’t as long as she thought so it wasn’t as bad. 

When Yuri walked out of the little tent they kept him in so he couldn’t see the whole set up, his jaw dropped. Everything was white and pastel blue, and it looked amazing. No one will pretend like they didn’t see Otabek cry when he saw Yuri walking down the aisle with Viktor. Everyone knows Viktor is the closest thing Yuri has to a father after this father left him to his grandfather and after Nikolai died, Viktor took Yuri in since he was still young. 

Viktor hugged Yuri, before letting him go up to the altar with Otabek. Yuri was wearing a white tux, and Otabek's is black. 

“Are you crying?” Yuri mouthed to Otabek. He nodded and Yuri cried a little bit too. Vera smiled at her dads. 

_ Don’t worry pappa, Папа is happy  _ Vera says to Sasha  _ He’s going to be okay, you don’t need to worry about him anymore, he has Otabek and me.  _ She listens to their vows, both about how they knew deep down, they were meant for each other. She imagines Sasha smiling at Yuri, seeing him happy, and saying something to him in Swedish about how happy he is to see Yuri living for someone. Yuri has come so far. He came from someone who was the Russian punk, trying to get over a heartbreak, to marry the person he’s loved for the longest of times. No one would have thought Yuri would smile this bright, no one would have thought he’d be this happy. Not even Yuri thought he could be this happy. 

____________

 

Yuri couldn’t believe he was married. All throughout dinner, he couldn’t believe it and when him and Otabek, go into the rink to watch the kids skate, and see the surprise Vera has for them. He couldn’t believe he has Otabek for his own. He has his last name, and they live together and have a daughter. He couldn’t be happier. Even now. Vera changed out of the light blue dress she was wearing, and into a pair of black leggings and a light blue shirt. She was skating around the rink, and Yuri didn’t get what the surprise was until he saw her setting up for it. She’s skating backwards, and steps into a spread eagle. She steps forward and before he knows it, she’s going an axel. The landing was a little bit rough, but she landed it, completely unharmed. He’s seen kids blow out their knees doing axels, but nope, here Vera is, landing an Axel like it’s nothing. 

“Where did you learn that jump??!” Yuri asked. 

“YouTube. I started off with a waltz loop before I attempted it with Mila’s help. 

“Hey, in my defence, she was ready for it. Her Lutz is almost at a triple. I thought she was ready,”

“She’s more than ready, to be honest. Next lesson, we’re going to clean the landing, then get the arms up,” Otabek said. Yuri nodded in agreement. Vera smiled as brightly as Otabek and Yuri during their wedding. 

The reception was nice, the music was amazing, and Yuri loved dancing with Otabek. It reminded them of some of the banquets, because Viktor starting drinking, and they even had Yuuri take some of the drinks away. Vera hung out with Hystory and some of his friends. 

“Do you think those boys are going to be trouble?” Yuri asked Otabek, as he watched Vera and the boys.

“Probably, yes,”

“She’s too young right now,”

“Hell yes, Otabek added. 

“If they hurt her, I’m going to kick them with my knife shoes,”

“There’s the Russian Tiger I know and love,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “Vera said we’re going to stay up late and eat all of the ice creams in the fridge.” Yuri smiled, he knows those boys are going to be trouble in the future, an he’s not going to let them anywhere near his and Otabek’s daughter if that’s the case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I talk about how much Yuri has changed and grown and in the last conversation in the book Yuri is like "I'm going to kick them with my knife shoes" Going full 15-16 year old Yuri angst. XDD 
> 
> As I said in the beginning, thank you for reading this book!!! Even though it's probably given you emotional trauma at this point. If it hasn't and you like my angsty books, you can go to Wattpad (my account: 0alchemy0) and you can read one really fucking angsty book (That actually might get published fr) it's called Chasing Stars and leave some love there XDD
> 
> Anyways, A special thank you for those reading the book through my inconsistant, and out of whack uploading schedule it means a lot that y'all stuck with this book for the couple months it took to write, and I thank thee XDD
> 
> I'll see yous in the next YOI (or other fanfic I post) Until then famalam~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos! This is the first Chapter!! What did y’all think??


End file.
